Soladdin
by soraxkairifangirl
Summary: A street rat named Sora finds a magic Pokeball and wishes to become a prince to win Princess Kairi's heart. But Darkrai has other plans for the Ball. Sokai.
1. Chapter 1

A stranger rode on a sea bear to a city in a desert looking place. He was yellow, shaped like a square, had holes in various places, and square pants. His name was Spongebob Squarepants. He began to sing.

Spongebob: Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the evergreen seahorse roam. Where it's flat, and immense, and the heat is intense, it's barbaric, but hey! It's home. When the wind's from the east, and the sun's from the west, and the sand and the glass is right, come on down, stop on by, hop a gummi ship and fly, to another Mixture night!

When the Spongebob crosses over the sand, he could see a huge palace with domes over their heads. He also sees lots of street performers everywhere.

Spongebob: Mixture nights! Like Mixture days! More often than not, are hotter than hot, in a good king of way! Mixture nights! 'Neath Mixture moons, a fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes.

Spongebob slid off the tired seahorse and looked toward the camera. "Ah! Hi there everyone. Please come closer if you don't mind." However, the camera ended up crushing his face. "Too close! A little further!" The camera got off, but ended up ripping off his skin, showing his organs. He put his skin back on quickly.

"Welcome to Mixrabah. A place full of mysteries, enchantments-," Suddenly Spongebob whipped out a shop with random artifacts and a sign in front that said "Sale." "And the greatest merchandise near Pallet town on sale today! Come on down." He giggled.

"Check this out. A coffee maker and Krabby patty maker! It won't break." Unfortunately, when Spongebob banged it against the counter, the top part came off. Spongebob got a flat look on his face.

"It broke."

The camera started to move away. "Wait a second!" Spongebob pleaded.

"I guess you guys are only after rare things, than I should give you this." On "this", he held out a pokeball with a lightning bolt on it.

"Now I know this may seem bland, but like many things it is not what's outside, but inside that counts." The camera started moving away again.

"This is no ordinary Pokeball!" Spongebob assured. "It once changed the life of a young man. A young man, who, like this lamp, is more than he seems… A diamond in the rough." He explained.

"Would you like to here the story?" He asked with an eager look on his face. "It begins with a dark night. Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."

On top of a hill, a dark figure stood there, waiting for someone, the figure's name was Darkrai. On his shoulder was a Chatot. Another figure came up, his name was Pete.

"You are late." Darkrai said in a sinister voice.

"Very sorry great dark one." Pete said. "Do you have it?" Darkrai asked.

"Well I had to pummel a few people but I got it." Pete said as he held up a piece of something. Darkrai held out his hand, expecting Pete to give it to him. Pete took it back.

"Hold on a sec wise guy. First I get my treasure-," The Chatot on Darkrai's shoulder grabbed the piece from Pete's hand. Darkrai picked it up using physic.

"Trust me, my fat friend. You'll get what's coming to you." He assured. "What's coming to you! Squawk!" The Chatot mimicked. Darkrai took out another piece, and the two pieces fit together to make a crystal star. It zipped off to somewhere. "Quick! Follow the trail!" Darkrai ordered.

The two chased the Crystal star as fast as they could until it split again and inserted itself into a hill. An earthquake started to form and a behemoth stood before them, made completely from sand. It opened it's mouth, revealing a cave.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" Darkrai said in awe. "Cave of wonders! Squawk!" Chatot mimicked. Darkrai turned to Pete and used physic to bring him to him.

"Now, bring me the Pokeball." He ordered. "The rest of the treasure is yours, but the Pokeball is mine." Pete nodded and headed toward the cave. When he wasn't looking, Chatot whispered to Darkrai, "Where did you dig this bozo up?". Darkrai motioned him to be quiet.

Pete went near the cave and almost entered, but then the behemoth roared in deep, gravelly voice, "Who disturbs my slumber?" Pete shook. "I-it is I, Pete, a thief of Mixrabah."

"Know this." The behemoth said. "Only one may enter here. One who's worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." It said. "Go on already." Darkrai urged Pete impatiently. As soon as Pete took his first step, the behemoth roared and closed its mouth on him.

"Nooooo!" Darkrai cried. "Seek the oath, the diamond in the rough." The behemoth ordered. Chatot got out of the sand, coughing it out. "I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get that stupid Pokeball." He said, giving up.

"Patience Chatot. Pete was obviously less than worthy." Darkrai stated. "Oh, there's a big surprise. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise. What are we gonna do? We've got a big problem here, a big-," Darkrai clamped his beak shut.

"Yes. Only one may enter. We must find this one, this diamond in the rough."


	2. Sora the street rat

**An: Thank you to TLSouldude for letting me borrow his OC Ryan Syrus. And thank you jacobyel and KingHuffman for being my first reviewers! On with the show!**

**XXX**

A boy was running with a loaf of bread in his hand. He had light brown spiky hair, beautiful cobalt blue eyes, black drive clothes, and large yellow and black shoes. His name was Sora. A guard was currently chasing him. His name was Jorgen van Strangle.

"Stop, thief!" He shouted at Sora. Sora stopped where he was going, not because he told him to, but because he would have fallen off the building he was on.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat!" Jorgen declared. "All this for a loaf of bread?" Sora asked himself. He then jumped off the building with the bread still in his hand, almost running into Alice's window, who shut the door quickly. After crashing through clothes lines and other various objects, he landed on the ground with a thud. The bread landed in his hands again. Sora smiled with satisfaction.

"There he is!" Jorgen shouted. "You won't get away so easily!" "You think that was easy?" Sora teased. He turned around and spotted Zoey, Wanda, and Aurora laughing at his predicament. Sora smiled sheepishly before he saw Jorgen planning with other guards.

"You two, go that way. And you follow me. We'll find him." Sora quickly zipped over to Zoey, Wanda, and Aurora. "Morning ladies." He greeted.

Wanda smiled at him. "Getting in trouble a little early today, aren't we, Sora?" She said.

"Trouble? No way." Sora said confidently. "You're only in trouble when you're captured." Jorgen suddenly grabbed him. "Gotcha!" "I'm in trouble."

"This time-," Someone picked up Jorgen's crown and stuck it on his head. The creature was a mouse with a hat, a sword, and a sword carrier. His name was Reepicheep.

"Hey Sora, I see you need help." He said. "Perfect timing Reepicheep, as usual." Sora approved, smiling. Jorgen looked up at Reepicheep with a confused look on his face.

"You're a mouse." He said, puzzled. "You people have no imagination." Reepicheep retorted flatly. "Come on let's get out of here." Sora and Reepicheep started to run off. A guard got in their way.

**Sora:** Gotta keep one jump ahead of the bread line. One swing ahead of the sword.

As he sang, he was dodging the guard's attacks, and Reepicheep blew him a raspberry. Sora took the belt off the guard's pants. The guard used a fish as pants instead.

**Sora:** I steal only what I can't afford.

Sora stopped for a second and said "That's everything!" before running again. Yet another guard stood in front of him.

**Sora:** One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all, and there's no joke.

He dodged a blow to the sword, barely. He then jumped on top of a building and kicked barrels full of orange soda on the guards.

**Sora:** These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!

The guards glared at the boy. Some threw various objects at him.

**Guards:** Riff raff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

**Sora:** Just a little snack guys.

The guards didn't seem to approve as they threw various swords at him. Of course he dodged it. They started to shake the (I don't know what it's called) as an attempt to get him off.

**Guards:** Rip him open. Take it back guys!

Sora jumped off and Reepicheep was there to catch him.

**Sora:** I can take a hint, gotta face the facts,

Sora grabbed onto Reepicheep's sword as he tossed him in someone's window.

**Sora:** You're one of my only friends Reepicheep.

A bunch of girls were inside the house. They were Don, May, and Misty. They joined in the song.

**Girls: **Who? Oh it's sad, Sora's hit the bottom. He's become a one man rise in crime.

Misty pushed Sora into another woman known as Ursula. She glared at him.

**Ursula:** I blame parents accept he hasn't got 'em.

Sora zipped past the girls.

**Sora: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time.

Don smiled playfully and pushed him out the window. Later Sora was hiding behind Kronk, who was showing off his muscles.

**Sora: **One jump ahead of the slow pokes. One skip ahead of my doom.

Kronk moved out of the way to reveal Sora and Reepicheep. They quickly backed away.

**Sora:** Next time gonna use a nom de plume.

Sora was then hopping on a bunch of Mareep, still trying to escape the guards. The guards were just throwing them out of the way.

**Sora:** One jump ahead of the hitmen. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block.

Sora casually strolled around the block, until the guards came close to him and he started running. Along the way they jumped over someone sleeping on a bed of nails. One of the guards landed on the poor guy.

Reepicheep was wearing a bunch of jewels, most likely stolen.

**Guards: **Stop thief! Vandal!

"Reepicheep!" Sora scolded. Toph suddenly came up.

**Toph: **Scandal!

Sora was backed up into a door.

**Sora:** Let's not be too hasty.

A woman suddenly came out and picked him up.

**Woman:** Still I think he's rather tasty.

Sora rolled out of her arms and leaned against one of the guard's shoulders.

**Sora: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along.

**Guards**: Wrong!

The guards toppled on top of Sora, who seemingly disappeared to under a pot with Reepicheep in a smaller pot. "Get them!" One of the guards pointed at the pots. Sora and Reepicheep ditched them and hopped over a man standing on hot coal. The guards weren't so lucky as they ended up walking on them and burning their feet. Reepicheep suddenly got in front of them.

"He's got a sword!" One of the guards shouted fearfully. Jorgen got in front of them and drew out his own sword. "You idiots, we've all got swords!" The others drew out their swords as well. Reepicheep laughed nervously and caught up to Sora again. Sora soon saw that he was between two sides of guards. He spotted a rope and climbed it to another part of town and continued singing.

**Sora:** One jump ahead of the hoof beats.

**Guards:** Riff raff!

**Sora:** One hop ahead of the hump.

**Guards:** Street rat!

**Sora:** One trick ahead of disaster!

**Guards:** scoundrel!

**Sora:** Their quick, but I'm much faster!

**Guards:** Take that!

**Sora:** Here goes, better throw my hand in wish me happy landing, all I gotta do is jump!

Sora and Reepicheep jumped out a window with a carpet below them. The guards tried to catch them but ended up falling in Patrick's manure truck.

Back with Sora, he finally landed on the ground. He and Reepicheep high fived. "Fine work back there Sora." Reepicheep complimented. "Thanks! Today we feast." He gave half of the bread to Reepicheep. He almost took a bite, but then he looked straight and saw Fine and Rein looking for food.

Reepicheep glared at Sora. "Oh no, I know what you're thinking, but we got this food to ourselves!" He took a bite of his bread for emphasis. But the looks on Fine's and Rein's faces were too much for Sora. He sighed and approached them. "Here. Go on and take it." He put the bread in Rein's hand and pat Fine's shoulder.

Reepicheep looked guiltily at the two. He finally gave up and handed his half of the bread to Fine. She patted his head. "I know." He sighed. He caught up with Sora to see what he was looking at. Before him was a proud looking Prince who rode on a chocobo. His name was Seifer.

"On his way to the Palace I bet." Some random man said. "Another suitor for the Princess." Another random guy agreed. Suddenly Fine and Rein zipped forward and got in the way of Seifer.

"Out of my way you filthy twerps!" He was about to lash them with a whipper, but Sora got in the way. "Hey! If I was as rich as you, I would buy some manners." He through the whip back at Seifer. "I'll teach you some manners!" He pushed Sora and Reepicheep in the mud puddles, earning laughs from everyone.

Sora got a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey look Reepicheep! It's not everyday you see a chocobo with two rear ends." Seifer turned around and glared at him. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas and that rat will mourn you." Sora tried going in after him, but the palace doors closed on him.

"I'm _not_ worthless, and reepicheep's a mouse, not a rat." He said to himself. "You tell them Sora!" Reepicheep cheered. Sora sighed resignedly. "Come on Reepicheep, let's go home, if that's what it's called.

Sora trudged onward to a deeper part of the town. He climbed a latter and came face to face to a kid with blond hair, a red sweatshirt, and looked to be about 13 years of age. His name was Ryan Syrus.

"Hey Sora!" Ryan greeted. "Hi Ryan." Sora returned with a sad look on his face.

"What brought you down? Is it because you returned home to see that I forgot to bring food?" Ryan asked. "Sora here is tired of being called a street rat." Reepicheep explained. "Oh come on buddy! What's wrong with stealing food and making guards look stupid?" Ryan asked.

"I just hate being made fun of because I'm a street rat." Sora said. Then he looked towards the Palace. "But someday guys, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, we'll live at the Palace, and we won't have any problems at all."


	3. The Princess

Prince Seifer burst through the doors of the Palace. "I've never so insulted in my entire life!" He shouted angrily. King Ansem took notice. "Prince Seifer, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" He asked. "Good luck King Ansem in marrying that she-demon daughter of yours!" Seifer huffed. Ansem took an angry breath. "Kairi…"

He ran to the garden. Beside the fountain sat a girl with hair as red as wine, near lavender blue eyes, and dressed in a pink shirt and skirt. This was Kairi. Ansem continued calling her name. "Kairi? Kairi. Kairi-," Suddenly a lion bolted up. He had tanned fur and a red mane. His name was King Simba. For some reason, he had some underwear in his mouth.

"Oh, confound it Simba!" Ansem pulled half of the underwear out of Simba's mouth. "So, this is why Prince Seifer STORMED out!" Kairi nuzzled Simba. "Oh daddy, Simba was just playing with him, weren't you Simba? You were playing with that pompous pig Prince Seifer weren't you?" She teased. "Yeah, Seifer sure had it coming." Simba joked with her. Ansem glared at them. "Oh did he?" "You have the word of King Simba."

"Kairi, you've got to stop refusing every bloody suitor who comes to call! The law says you-," Kairi said it with Ansem. "-must be married to a prince-," Ansem finished it. "-by your next birthday." "The law is wrong!" Kairi argued. "You've only got three more days." Ansem warned. Kairi took a tailow out of a bird keeper. "Daddy, I hate being forced into this." She nuzzled the tailow. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love." She revealed.

Ansem took back the tailow. "Kairi, it's not just the law… I won't be here forever and… I want to make sure you're taking care of, provided for." Kairi walked back to the fountain. "Please try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never even had real friends!" Simba jolted up. "Excuse me?" Kairi smiled. "Except you Simba." "Oh. Thanks." He sat back down. Kairi continued talking to Ansem.

"I've never been outside the Palace walls." Ansem tried to talk her out of it. "But Kairi, you're a Princess." He pointed out. Kairi let out a frustrated sigh. "Then maybe I don't wanna BE a Princess anymore!" Ansem finally gave in. He stopped by Simba. "Heaven forbid you should have any daughters!" He huffed. Simba stared at him in confusion.

Kairi looked back towards the cage where all the tailow were. She opened the cage door and set them free. _At least they have their freedom._ She thought.

**XXX**

Ansem sighed as he came to his main room. In there was a small replica of Mixrabah. He started playing with it as he talked to himself. "I don't know where she gets it from; her mother wasn't so picky." Suddenly a dark shadow came into the room. Ansem turned around and saw a familiar dark pokemon. "Aw, Darkrai; my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom." Darkrai smirked.

"My life is but to serve you my King. Now what seems to be the problem?" "It's the suitor business! Kairi refuses to choose a husband, I'm at my own wits end!" Chatot came upon Darkrai's shoulder. "Squawk! Wits end!" He mimicked. Ansem laughed and took out a Krabby patty. "Have a Krabby patty with extra cheese!" He stuffed the sandwich in Chatot's mouth. Darkrai chuckled. "You certainly have your way with dumb animals." Chatot glared at him. "Why you…"

"Now then, perhaps I could be of service of your rudimentary problem." "If anyone can help it's you." Ansem approved. Darkrai took a look at the diamond on Ansem's suit. "Yes, but it will require the use of the Dragon diamond." Ansem took it back. "The Dragon Diamond? It's been in my family for years…" "It will be necessary to find Princess a suitor. Don't worry," His eyes started glowing. "Everything will be fine." "Everything will be fine…" Ansem repeated in a trance like state. "The Dragon Diamond?" "Yes, Darkrai. Whatever you need will be… fine." Darkrai took the diamond.

"You are most gracious my King. Now run along and play with your little toys, hmm?" "Yes… That will be… pretty good." Ansem said still in the trance like state.

As soon as they were out of the King's sight, Chatot spat out the Krabby patty. "Ptooey! Yuck! Ew! I can't take it anymore, if I have one more of those day old sandwiches, bam! Whack!" He and Darkrai entered a hidden door. "Calm yourself Chatot. Soon I will be King, not that mysticism loving old coot!" "And then, I stuff the Krabby patties down 'his' throat! Ha ha!"

**An: Thanks to KingHuffman for dialogue and character ideas. Thank you very much!**


	4. Sora meets Kairi

Later that night at the Palace, Kairi was dressed in a black coat that covered her whole body and most of her face. She started to climb the walls of the garden outside, but she felt someone tugging on her coat. She turned around to see Simba. "Please don't go Kairi!" He pleaded. "I'm sorry Simba, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you." She gave him one last hug. Simba helped Kairi get over the walls.

"Goodbye Simba." She whispered sadly.

"Goodbye Kairi…" Simba murmured.

**XXX**

The next day in the bazaar of Mixrabah, Sora, Ryan, and Reepicheep were standing on the top of a watermelon stand. "Okay Reepicheep, go!" Sora signaled. "You got it Sora!" Reepicheep saluted.

Reepicheep saw at the stand was a pink ball like creature with adorable black eyes, stubby hands, and feet that look almost like pink shoes. His name was Kirby. Strangely, it spoke in some kind of gibberish. "Poyo, poyo! Poyo, poyo." He said to the people while holding up a watermelon. Reepicheep stuck his sword in one of the watermelons. Kirby turned around and glared at the mouse.

"Poyo! Poyo!" He demanded. "Technically it's watermelon, not a chicken(poyo is Spanish for chicken)." Reepicheep retorted. Kirby started inhaling the watermelon. Reepicheep had no choice but to let go of their lunch. But what Kirby didn't notice was that Sora took a different watermelon behind his back. Kirby turned around, but realized that his precious watermelon was gone. Kirby turned around in confusion to see Reepicheep who was grinning.

"Farewell, young soccer ball!" He rolled back up to the top. "Great job Reepicheep." Sora complimented. He split the watermelon in three. "All right! Breakfast is served!" Ryan cheered. They didn't notice Princess Kairi walking in the bazaar, still wearing the black coat.

Raven Baxter tried bribing her to buying her clothes. "Get some brand new beautiful clothes! Made by Raven Baxter, that's me." Kairi kindly shook her head.

Max Russo tried next. "Orange soda here! Try it and never have to sleep again!" He said. Once again Kairi shook her head.

Zack Martin acted all flirty around her. "How would the pretty babe like a necklace?" He said, getting close to her. Kairi backed away slightly. "Sorry but I-,"

"PINK HATS!" Timmy Turner suddenly shouted, while shoving a pink hat in Kairi's face. "Please buy it! That way I won't be the only one who wears it all the time." He pleaded. "Sorry, I don't think so." Kairi apologized. She accidentally ran into a Charizard, causing it to drop a flame torch in his mouth. He started choking on it. "Oh, excuse me." Kairi said. Charizard burped the flames out comically, causing Kairi's hood to fly off. Sora took notice of the situation.

"I'm really very sorry." Kairi apologized. Sora stared at the Princess before him.

"Wow…" He whispered dreamily. Kairi quickly put her hood back on, not noticing the street rat staring at her. Ryan groaned in disgust. "Why'd he have to fall in love now? Everything's gonna get mushy in this fic from now on!" He complained. "Sora?" Reepicheep waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello? Are you listening?" Sora still stared at Kairi dreamily.

A little girl was staring hungrily at the bowls of noodles in front of her. Her name was Pucca. Kairi stared in sympathy at the tiny ninja. "You must be hungry." Pucca nodded. Kairi took a bowl of noodles and handed it to her. "Here you go." Pucca smiled, but noticed the man who owned the shop glare at Kairi. She quickly ran away. The man named Barbossa spoke in a thick pirate accent. "Ye'd better be able to pay for that." He snarled.

"Pay?" Kairi asked in confusion. Barbossa snatched her hand. "_No one_ steals from my noodle shop!" Barbossa shouted. Kairi realized why he was angry.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I don't have any money." "THIEF!" Barbossa shouted angrily. Sora, Ryan, and Reepicheep looked worried at the situation. "Wait! If you let me go to the palace I can get money from King Ansem-," Kairi pleaded. Barbossa slammed her hand on to the table and took out his sword.

"Do ye know what the penalty is for STEALING?!" He drew the sword down. "No, please!" Kairi begged. Suddenly another sword got in the way. It was Reepicheeps! "Please spare the girl." He said calmly. Barbossa looked at him in confusion. "You're a-," "Yes, a mouse." Reepicheep answered. Sora thought up a plan quickly. "Oh! Thank you sir, I'm so glad you found her." He thanked Barbossa.

Ryan glared at Kairi. "We've been looking all over for you young lady!" He said, playing along. Sora started to push Kairi away. "What are you doing?" Kairi whispered to him. "Just play along." He whispered back. "Hold on a second lad." Barbossa took Sora back. "How do ye know this lass?" He asked suspiciously. "Well actually, she's my sister." Sora lied. "She's a tad bit cuckoo." He said while Ryan made a crazy motion near his head.

"If she be crazy, how does she know the King?" Barbossa asked. "Well she thinks the mouse is the King." Sora gestured to Reepicheep. Ryan elbowed Kairi, signaling her to play along. "Oh wise Ansem, how may I serve you?" She bowed to Reepicheep. "Well uh… first you can… clean my sword." He said. Sora looked at Barbossa.

"Tragic, isn't it?" He said "sadly". "But, no hard feelings. Now come on sis, time to go see the doctor." He pushed Kairi away from the shop. "Oh hello doctor, how are you?" She asked a ponyta. "Not that one." Sora said, smiling. Ryan looked at Reepicheep. "Come on _Ansem._" He said jokingly. "Coming, my people." Unfortunately, when he bent over, all sorts of food and coins he stole came out of his coat pockets. He screeched and quickly put them back in.

"What in Davy Jones' locker?! Come back here you scallywag thieves!" But he was too late as Sora, Kairi, Ryan, and Reepicheep zipped back to their hideout.

**XXX**

Back in Darkrai's lair, Chatot was running on a treadmill, looking exhausted. "With all do respect, your ugliness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" He asked. Darkrai ignored him as he put the Dragon Diamond in some machine. "Save your breath Chatot. Faster!" He ordered. "Yes O powerful one!" He ran faster, causing lighting to enter the diamond and sink through a time sand(I don't know its real name).

"Sands of time, reveal me the one who can enter the cave." The sand went down the next tube, revealing a picture of Sora. "Yes, there he is! My diamond in the rough!" He said, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"That's him?! That's the bozo we've been waiting FOOORRR!" On that last part, Chatot ended up being smashed by the gear next to him. "Let's have Jorgen and the others extend young Sora an invitation to the Palace, shall we?"

A beat up Chatot was splat against the wall. "Fine." Was all he could say before falling on the ground and passing out.


	5. Love at last

After escaping from nearly getting pummeled by Barbossa, Sora, Kairi, Ryan, and Reepicheep were now back at Sora's hideout. Sora helped Kairi up the ladder. "Don't worry, you're almost there." He assured. Kairi tripped and landed in Sora's arms. The two stared at each other for a second, before Kairi backed away.

"I wanted to thank you for stopping that pirate." Kairi thanked. "Hey, it's no big deal." Sora said coolly.

"You seem to be a new chick in the market place." Ryan guessed. Sora, Ryan, and Reepicheep jumped over a roof using poles to hold them in air. "Am I that obvious?" An embarrassed Kairi asked.

"Well, you do stand out quite a bit." Sora said, once again staring at the Princess. "Cootie alert." Ryan muttered. "Shut up." Reepicheep fired back. Sora snapped out of it.

"I mean… You don't seem to know how dangerous Mixrabah can be." He explained. Suddenly, Kairi also jumped over the rooftop with another pole she found. She smiled smugly at the trio of street rats' expressions.

"I'm a fast learner." She replied, tossing her pole to Sora. "Whoa… For the record, if you don't ask her out, I will. And that's a promise." Ryan said to Sora. Sora ignored him and gave the pole to Reepicheep, earning him a glare from the mouse.

"Watch your head." Sora warned Kairi as they made it through their home. "This is where you live?" Kairi asked curiously. "Yep, just me, Ryan, and Reepicheep. It isn't much, but it's got a great view." On the last sentence, he opened up the curtain to a window, showing the view of the Palace. Kairi frowned.

"The Palace looks absolutely amazing." Reepicheep said. "Oh, it's wonderful." Kairi said halfheartedly. "Man, it'd be even more wonderful if we lived there." Ryan said, daydreaming.

"Yeah. Have servants, valets." Sora said, also daydreaming. "Sure, people telling you where to go and what to wear." Kairi said sarcastically. Sora shrugged, and without noticing, took an apple from Reepicheep. "Hey!" Reepicheep exclaimed. Sora wasn't listening.

"It's better than here. We're always scraping for food." He responded to Kairi's statement.

"You're not aloud to make your own choices." Kairi said sadly.

"Sometimes you're just…" Sora began saying.

"You feel so…" Kairi began saying. They then both finished with the same opinion.

"Trapped." They said. Kairi turned around and smiled at Sora, who was smiling back. Sora quickly shook his head, and changed the subject. "So um, where are you from?" He tossed Kairi an apple that was once again going to be Reepicheep's.

Kairi looked at the apple he gave her. "It doesn't matter. I ran away and I am _not_ going back." She said stubbornly. Sora took a bite out of his apple and gave it to Reepicheep. "Really? Why not?" Reepicheep glared at Sora. "Why you…" He changed his mind when he saw the apple Kairi had.

"My father is forcing me to get married." Kairi explained to Sora.

"Wow. That's… that's awful." Sora said sadly. Ryan noticed Reepicheep near Kairi's apple. "Sora…" He warned. Sora got the message. "Reepicheep!"

Reepicheep took back his hand. "Hey! That's just not… That's just not!..." He stammered.

"What's he trying to say?" Kairi asked.

"Um, Reepicheep was about to say…" His face lit up. "That's not fair!"

"I was?" Reepicheep asked confused. "He was?" Ryan also asked. "Oh, was he?" Kairi asked, knowing who really said. "That's right." Sora assured.

"And does, uh… _Reepicheep_ have anything else to say?" She asked him.

"He wishes he could help." Sora replied.

"Oh boy, we better go." Reepicheep told Ryan, who was holding a video camera. "Hold on, things are getting good." Ryan said, not taking his eyes off the camera.

Kairi smiled. "You tell him that's very sweet." The two moved closer to each other… almost there-

"HERE YOU ARE!" Jorgen van strangle shouted, pointing at them. He blasted Ryan's camera. "No! That cost me 5000 munny!" He cried.

"THEY'RE AFTER ME!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed at the same time. "They're after YOU?!" They asked each other at the same time. Jorgen and the guards came closer.

"Father must have sent them!" Kairi muttered to herself. "Do you trust me?" Sora extended his hand out to her.

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated. "Yes…" She answered.

"Then jump!" He, Kairi, Ryan, and Reepicheep leaped out the window, landing flat on the ground. But as soon as they started running, Sora ran into Jorgen, who grabbed the front of his shirt.

"We just keep running into each other don't we, street rat?" He smirked. Reepicheep hopped onto his head and once again shoved his crown onto his eyes, buying time.

"Run, get out of here!" Sora shouted as Jorgen's guards grabbed Sora and Ryan. Jorgen glared at Reepicheep and threw him into a pot near there.

"Let them go!" Kairi demanded. "Oh, lookie here men, a street _mouse!_" Jorgen laughed. Kairi couldn't take it anymore.

"Unhand him, by order of the Princess!" She threw off her black hood, revealing the crown around her wine red hair. Jorgen's expression turned from smug, to fearful.

"Princess Kairi!" He and the other guards bowed. "She's what now?!" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"The Princess!?" Sora repeated.

"The Princess!?" Reepicheep said from inside the pot he was in.

"What are you doing outside the Palace? And with these street rats-," Kairi interrupted him. "That's none of your concern. Do as I command, release them!" She ordered.

"I would Princess, but my orders come from Darkrai. You'll have to take it out with him." He said as he took Sora and Ryan away.

"Believe me, I will."

**XXX**

Darkrai snuck out of a door in the Palace, most likely going somewhere. "Darkrai!" Kairi shouted. Darkrai changed his mood immediately.

"Princess Kairi!" He said with false enthusiasm. He closed the door on Chatot, causing him to be stuck. "Darkrai, I'm stuck!" He muttered. Darkrai ignored him.

"How may I be of service to you?" He bowed. "Jorgen and his guards arrested a boy and his friend from the market, on YOUR orders!" She said angrily.

"Well your dear old daddy charged me with keeping peace in Mixrabah. The boys were common criminals." He explained. "What was his crime?" She asked. "I can't breathe, Darkrai." Chatot whispered, tugging his leg. Darkrai continuously ignored him.

"Why, kidnapping the Princess of course." He replied. "If you could just-," Darkrai slammed the door on Chatot. "OW THAT HURT!"

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Kairi explained furiously. "Oh dear! Quite a sad coincidence. If only I had known!" Darkrai "cursed". "What do you mean?" Kairi asked nervously.

"Sadly the boy's sentences have already been carried out." He said. "What sentence?" Kairi dared to ask. "Death, by beheading." Kairi gasped in shock and sadness.

"I'm terribly sorry Princess." Darkrai apologized. "How could you?!" Kairi ran away crying and mourning the boys. Chatot finally managed to get out the door he got smashed in. He sat on Darkrai's shoulder.

"So boss, how did it go?" He said calmly. "I think she took it rather well." Darkrai smirked.

Kairi was in the garden crying her eyes out. Simba approached her curiously. "What's wrong Kairi?" He asked.

"It's all my fault Simba, I didn't even know his name!" She cried. Simba hugged her, trying to comfort her. "It's okay. It's okay." He said softly.


	6. Enter the Cave of Wonders

In the jail cell, Sora and Ryan were struggling to get out of the hand cuffs they were in, which were chained against the wall.

"Okay, I KNOW being pummeled by J is better than this." Ryan muttered(1). Sora on the other hand seemed to be in denial of what he found out about.

"She was the Princess!? I can't believe it!" He said to himself. "You're telling me Sora." Ryan responded. "Man, I must've sounded so stupid to her!"

Suddenly echoing shouts could be heard above the cell. "Hey, Sora, Ryan! Hello!" It was none other than their loyal mouse Reepicheep. "Reepicheep!" Ryan said excitedly. "Down here." Sora ordered. Reepicheep obeyed and approached their chains. "Okay, now please help us out of these things." Sora gestured to the hand cuffs.

"Hold on a second Sora, I can release Ryan, but NOT you!" He said angrily. "What?! Why not?!" Sora asked.

"Because," Reepicheep started imitating Kairi by using his hand like a hood, and making goo goo eyes at Sora. " 'Look, it's me Kairi, the cutest girl in the Kingdom. Wait til' I get some unlucky fool to fall for me and get into prison!' I mean YOU focused your attention on HER!" He said angrily.

"Hey, she was in trouble and she was worth it." Reepicheep got onto Ryan's cuffs and took out his sword to pick lock them. "Yeah, yeah, sure." He muttered.

"Don't worry guys, I'll never see her again. We're street rats remember, and there's a law." Ryan and Reepicheep rolled their eyes. Reepicheep went to Sora's cuffs next. "She's gotta marry a Prince." Sora continued. Reepicheep released Sora's cuffs and jumped in front of him. "Ta-da!" He cheered. But the love struck Sora ignored him.

"Not me. I'm just a fool." He muttered sadly. "A fool? You're only a fool if you give up Sora Strife." A voice said. The three turned around and saw a shadow in the darkness. "You know my name? Who are you?" Sora asked. The man came out of the shadows, revealing an old man with a hump back, crooked teeth, purple robe wrapped around him, and a cane. "I'm a lonely prisoner like yourselves; but together perhaps we could be more." He said.

"We're listening gramps." Ryan said, somewhat interested.

"There is a cave boys, the Cave of Wonders. It is filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams." He held out beautiful red jewels that were glowing in the moonlight. The three looked at them in amazement. The man took them back.

"Treasure enough to impress your Princess, right Sora?" He asked while backing away. Suddenly a familiar Chatot came out of the cloak on his back, which was the hump. "Hey Darkrai, could you hurry up? I'm frying in here." He whispered. The man, who was really Darkrai in disguise, slapped Chatot back into the hump in his back. Sora looked at him confusedly. "The law says she can only marry a Prince-," The man came in front of Sora's face. "You've heard of the golden rule haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." He smiled, showing his crooked yellow teeth.

"So why would you wanna share all this treasure with us?" Ryan asked suspiciously. "I need strong legs and strong backs to go in after it." The man replied.

"One prob, it's out there, we're in here." Sora pointed out. The man chuckled and pushed back part of a brick wall, revealing a way out. "So, do we have a deal?" He held out his hand, expecting the two to take it. Sora turned to Ryan for answers. He shrugged and all he could say was, "What the hey?"

**XXX**

The man led Sora, Ryan and Reepicheep farther into the dessert. He took them to that same behemoth introduced at the beginning of this fic. "Who disturbs my slumber?" It asked again. Sora gulped. "Uh… It is I, Sora." The behemoth studied him for a second. "Proceed. Touch nothing but the Pokeball!" It opened its mouth, allowing the three to enter.

"Remember Sora, first fetch me the ball; and then you shall have your reward." The man said to Sora. "Come on guys." Sora told Ryan and Reepicheep. "I know! Why would you think I wouldn't wanna go in a place that seems (gulp) scary?" Ryan asked nervously as he walked down the stairs. When they came to the end, what they saw was a great surprise. Everywhere there was gold and jewels!

"Would you look at that? Just a hand full of this stuff would make us richer than King Ansem!" Sora said ecstatically. Reepicheep spotted a huge treasure box near a dog statue and darted after it. "Reepicheep!" Reepicheep froze in midair. "Don't touch anything." Sora said sternly. "Come on guys! Let's go find that Pokeball." Ryan said, already walking away. Reepicheep muttered something about sticking his sword through the boys' hearts and walked after them.

No one noticed that the Dog statue came to life. It had brown spots in some places, looked to be a beagle, and had a red cape. His name was underdog(Imagine him to be bit bigger than he really is so Sora and co. can fit on him).

He stared curiously at Reepicheep and actually started flying toward him. Reepicheep felt an odd presence behind him and immediately turned around… Only to see the Underdog had become still as a statue again. "I must be seeing things." Reepicheep muttered to himself. He continued walking, but once again felt someone following him. He turned around to see Underdog as a statue, but in a completely different position. Freaked out, he tugged on Sora's pants and pointed at the statue. "Reepicheep will you knock it off!" Sora said in annoyance. "But-but I really…" Reepicheep finally gave in and walked on.

Underdog continued to follow him, and even pulled on his tail. He got out his sword. "Who did that?! I demand that you come out right now!" He demanded. He failed to notice that right now Underdog was messing with his hat. Unfortunately he looked up in time to see Underdog staring at him. He screeched and knocked Sora down. "Reepicheep are you crazy!?" He asked. Reepicheep turned his face toward where Underdog was. "Whoa…" Ryan said. "A Super dog!" Sora said in disbelief.

"Come on out boy, we're not gonna hurt you." Sora assured him. Strangely, the dog actually spoke. "You sure?" He asked. Sora and Ryan nodded. Underdog approached Reepicheep's hat and picked it up with his mouth. He approached Sora. "Oh no! I don't trust that mutt after what he was doing!" Reepicheep protested. "Easy Reepicheep, he's not gonna bite." Sora assured.

Underdog dropped it in Sora's palm, who gave it to Reepicheep. "Alright, now get out of here you dumb mutt!" Reepicheep ordered. Underdog stepped back like he had been slapped. "That wasn't very nice." He said as he walked away with his head drooped.

"Hey, wait! Don't go." Sora said. "Maybe you can help us?" Sora suggested. Underdog gave out an excited "woof!" and jumped on Sora and Ryan and started licking their faces.

"Okay! Okay!" Sora laughed. "We're trying to find this Pokeball." He explained. "Oh really? I've seen it before! Come on, follow me!" He said excitedly. "I think he knows where it is!" Sora said excitedly. He started following Underdog, with Ryan and Reepicheep following behind.

**XXX**

(1)Credit goes to TLSoulDude for that line for Ryan.

Thanks to KingHuffman for coming up with who carpet should be. There's no need to fear, Underdog is here!


	7. It's a trap!

Sora, Ryan, and Reepicheep continued to travel deeper into the Cave of Wonders. Underdog definitely seemed to know the way. Finally at the very end of it, where the cave was the darkest, they looked up to see stairs that led to a light shining down on something. Sora was sure that was where the Pokeball was.

"Wait here." He ordered everyone else. Ryan sighed in disbelief. "First Prince of Heart I have to wait around and do nothing, now this Soladdin fic! Every-!" He stopped mid sentence when he spotted a beautiful jewel. And it was shaped like the sun to boot! "I guess the behemoth won't mind if I _borrow_ a jewel." He muttered as he started to approach it.

Sora climbed the stairs as he continued to get closer to the Pokeball. Reepicheep and Underdog turned around. "Ryan what are you-?!" "No! Don't let him touch that!" Underdog shouted. He grabbed Ryan's hood by the mouth while Reepicheep held on to Underdog's tail. "Come on! I just wanna touch it!" Ryan pleaded. Sora finally got close enough to pick up the Pokeball. He observed it.

"This is it?" He chuckled. "This is what we came all the way down here to-," He spotted Ryan trying to grab the jewel. Reepicheep and Underdog finally let go of Ryan's hood. "Ryan! NOOO!" Sora shouted, a few seconds too late. Ryan grabbed the jewel.

"INFIDELS!" The behemoth shouted. "Oh no…" Ryan muttered. "You have touched the forbidden treasure!" The behemoth continued to scream. Ryan put the Jewel back, smiling nervously. But suddenly the hand holding the jewel melted into lava. Ryan and Reepicheep stepped back and started running.

"Now you will never see the light of daaaaayyyy!" The behemoth shouted. Sora started running down the stairs. But the stairs turned flat and directed him to fall into the hot boiling lava. He was inches away when- "There's no need to fear, Underdog is here!" Underdog flew underneath him, causing him to land on his back while he was flying.

Ryan and Reepicheep were in the middle of rocks that were exploding into lava. Sora had a look of determination on his face as he approached them. "Sora, hurry up!" Reepicheep shouted, now feeling the hot lava scorch his feet. "Gotcha!" Sora shouted as he hauled them onto Underdog. "Ryan, why aren't you flying?" Sora asked. "I don't do so well in a cave, or at night in case you haven't noticed!" Ryan answered. The lava formed a wave that was chasing them.

"Underdog let's move!" Sora demanded. The three and the dog continued flying through the cave all the while avoiding falling rocks and lava spilling on them. When Sora got back up, Reepicheep was covering his face. "Reepicheep, this is no time to panic!" Sora said in annoyance, flinging Reepicheep off. Big mistake. Right in front of the trio was a wall in front of them.

"Can we panic now?" Ryan asked casually. "Sure, go ahead." Sora answered, also casually. The three screamed at the top of their lungs as Underdog twisted around to dodge the incoming wall. Finally the three made it to the front of the cave once again. Unfortunately, a rock hit Underdog, causing him to fall and stay under the rock. Sora, Ryan and Reepicheep were dangling for their lives on the edge of the entrance. "Let us up!" Sora yelled at the man, who was watching them dangle. "Throw me the Pokeball!" He ordered. "We can't hold on! Give me your hand!" Sora held out his hand. "First give me the Ball!" The man demanded once again.

Sora took the Pokeball out of his pocket and held it up for the man to grab. The man laughed evilly as soon as he grabbed it. "Yes! At last! Ha ha!" He cheered, putting it in his pocket. He noticed that Reepicheep was handing Sora his cane. Sora was holding onto it while Ryan was holding onto Sora's legs. The man kicked Reepicheep off, causing him to let go of the cane. He clutched Sora's arm.

"Are you crazy!? What are you doing!?" Sora asked in disbelief. "Giving you your reward!" The man then spoke in a normal voice. "Your eternal reward." Sora gasped as he took out a familiar dark Keyblade and aimed it at Sora's heart. Reepicheep leaped on that hand and bit it, causing the man to scream in pain and let go of Sora, who still had Ryan holding onto his legs. The man glared at Reepicheep and threw him with Sora and Ryan as well.

Underdog finally got out from under the rock and caught Sora, Ryan, and Reepicheep. Only to have more rocks tumble on them and send them to the bottom of the cave. The behemoth roared one more time and sank into the sand, never to come up again.

The man glowed in an eerie light, revealing Darkrai, who was using his powerful illusions to disguise himself. He chuckled evilly. "It's mine, it's all mine. I-!" He checked his pockets,(I know he doesn't have pockets, but why not?) but he didn't feel any Pokeball. "Where is it? No! NOOOOOOO!"

**XXX**

Kairi was still in her room, weeping about the boy who was unfairly beheaded. "Kairi? Dear, what's wrong?" Ansem asked as he approached her.

"Darkrai has… done something terrible." Kairi said sadly. "Maybe I can do something about it. Tell me everything dear." He hugged her gently.


	8. Never had a friend like me!

Reepicheep and Ryan snuck near Sora. "Sora?" Reepicheep said hopefully. "Come on buddy, wake up." Ryan said, trying to shake him awake. Underdog, who was beneath Sora, slowly floated up, bringing Sora up too. He put a hand on his head, which was probably throbbing.

"My head…" He groaned. He looked up at the top of the cave, only to see that it was covered in sand, most likely buried on the outside. "We're trapped it seems." Reepicheep stated.

"That two faced son of a (censored)!" Ryan cursed. Sora stared at Ryan before getting back on subject. "Well, who ever he was, he's got that Pokeball." He said sadly. Reepicheep smirked.

"Oh did he?" He asked. He took something out of his pocket. It was the Pokeball! Sora chuckled. "Why you hairy little thief!" He joked. As he took the ball from Reepicheep's hand, he started observing it curiously. "It looks like a beat up piece of junk." He commented.

"Hey look, I think there's writing there." Ryan pointed out. "Yeah but, it's hard to make out." He started rubbing it, in an attempt to get the dust off. Suddenly the Pokeball started glowing in a pink light. It started blowing out particles that seemed to come from fireworks. Finally the particles came together forming something that came out of that ball. Said creature looked somewhat like a big grayish black bear with a red nose. His name was Baloo. (1)

"OI!" Baloo shouted as soon as he came into shape. "10,000 years could give you such a crick in the neck!" He shouted. "Hang on for a second." As soon as he said that, he lifted Sora in mid air and he was literally hanging on with his hood. The bear twisted his head around his neck until it got in a right position again. "It feels so good to be out of there!" Ryan, Reepicheep, and Underdog pulled Sora back onto the ground.

Baloo took out a microphone and started speaking into it. "Nice to be back ladies and gentleman. Hi! Where are you from? What's your name?" He held the microphone in front of Sora. "Uh… S-S-Sora." Sora stammered. Baloo got a happy look on his face. "Sora! Hello Sora welcome to the show." He said, while there was a sign flashing that said "Sora." "Can we call you Soar? Or maybe just Ra. Or how about Laddie!" On that last part, he got Scottish looking clothes.

"Here boy! Come on Laddie!" He turned into a dog, still wearing the Scottish clothes.

"Man, I must have hit my head really hard…" Sora whispered to the others. Baloo came up with a random question. "Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" He poofed back to his regular form, laughing. Reepicheep got freaked out by this and hid behind Sora. "Oh sorry mouse, didn't mean to singe your fur." Baloo apologized. He then spotted Underdog.

"Yo, dog man! I haven't seen you in the past millennium!" Underdog looked excited and flew up to Baloo. "Gimme some doggy fur!" The two did what looked like a secret handshake, before Underdog went back to the ground again. Baloo looked down at Sora curiously.

"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master… Either that or I'm getting bigger." He made his stomach look a whole lot fatter. "Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?" He asked. Sora shook his head.

"Wait a minute! I'm… your master?" Baloo through a graduation cap on Sora's head. "That's right! It can be taught!(2)" He made himself have a bunch of biceps, mimicking Hercules. "The ever impressive-," He poofed himself into a cube, trying to get out. "The looong… contaaaaaiiiined-!" He poofed out and made a puppet of himself on his hand. "Often imitated." He mimicked he threw it away. "But, never dupiclated!" He made a bunch of duplicates of himself who each said "Duplicated!". The real one appeared with a spotlight on himself.

"Baloo… OF THE BAAAAALLLL! Appearing here for your very own wish fulfillment! Thank you very much!" He imitated Mario. Ryan looked excited. "Did he just say wish fulfillment?" He asked excitedly.

Baloo held out three fingers. "Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He said disapprovingly. He then got into an entrepreneur suit. "No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds." He transformed into a doll holding a refund sign. "Now I know I'm dreaming." Sora whispered to the others. Baloo shot back up.

"Master! I don't think you quite realize what you got here." He shot a bolt of magic at Sora, sending him onto the rock to watch him. "So why don't you sit back luminate, whilst I illuminate all the possibilities." He burst into song.

Baloo: Well Xemnas had them 13 nobodies, the Thousand year door had a thousand tales.

He poofed up Organization XIII, who started surrounding him, preparing to attack him. Suddenly Baloo shot out of his shoulder, and Sora's hands turned into his hands, punching the members away.

Baloo: Well master you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves you a kind of magic that never fails.

Sora was poofed into a boxing room. Baloo was rubbing his shoulders, Ryan was trying to cool him down, Underdog was at the opposite ring, and Reepicheep was poring water on him.

Baloo: You got power in your corner now! Some type of ammunition in your stall.

He turned into a fireworks, which flew right over Ryan and Reepicheep's head. He landed inside the ball in Sora's hand.

Baloo: You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how? Well all you gotta do is rub that ball. And I'll say-

He flew out of the ball, looking bigger than normal.

Baloo: Mister Sora sir, what will your pleasure be?

He poofed Sora and co. sitting at a table with a menu. Baloo turned into a waiter.

Baloo: Let me take your order, jot it down, you ain't never had a friend like me. No! No! No!

He brought a plate that actually had a turkey underneath. But it soon turned into Baloo's face.

Baloo: Life is your restaurant and I'm maitre d'!

He then turned bigger and his ear got bigger to Sora.

Baloo: You wanna whisper what it is you? You ain't never had a friend like me!

He poofed up duplicates of himself seemed somewhat like barbershop quartets as they took care of Sora.

Baloo: Yes sir we pride ourselves on service. You're the boss! The king, the shah!

He poofed Sora onto a large chair, where Ryan and Underdog were fanning him with large feathers and Reepicheep was cleaning his Keyblade in the corner.

Baloo: Say what you wish, it's yours true dish! How bout' a little more baklavaaaaaaaa?

On that last part, Baloo pored a bunch of baklava onto the floor, flooding the place with it. Sora was standing on top of something labeled "A".

Baloo: Have some of column A, try all of column B.

Sora than fell on a pillow that appeared in Baloo's hand.

Baloo: I'm in the mood, to help a dude! You ain't never had a friend like me.

He continued scatting with his hands it seems like, then he started juggling a bunch of things that look like his head.

Baloo: Can your friends do this?

He tossed the heads to Sora, who started juggling them as well.

Baloo: Can your friends do that?

He then pulled himself as a bunny out of a fake hat.

Baloo: Can your friends pull this out their little hat?

He turned into a dragon that fired out three girls. The three were around Sora.

Baloo: Can your friends go poof! Hey lookie here, ha ha! Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip! Then make the sucker disappear.

The girls disappeared from Sora, much to his annoyance. Then Baloo came right in front of Sora.

Baloo: So don't you sit there slack jawed, boogie eyed!

He slacked his jaw and popped his eyes out for emphasis. Then he used Sora's hands as a diving board and jumped off of them like a pool.

Baloo: I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers!

He turned into a certificate that rolled around Sora. When he released him, Sora spun out of control until Baloo stopped him.

Baloo: You got me bona fide certified, you got a bear for your chare d'affaires. I got a powerful urge to help you out, so what's your wish? I really wanna know.

He took what looked like a list out of Sora's ear and rubbed against his butt(LOL!).

Baloo: You got a list that's 3 miles long no doubt. So all you gotta do is rub like so and oh!

Sora looked like he had six arms, but soon it turned out that there were the 3 girls behind him. The two were about to kiss when Baloo became that girl, he even batted his eyes.

Baloo: Mister Sora sir, have a wish or two or three! I'm on the job you big nabob, you ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never… Had a… friend like meeeee!

While Baloo was scatting, Reepicheep and Underdog were dancing together, some elephants lifted Sora into the air, while Ryan was collecting as much gold as possible.

Baloo: You ain't never had a friend like me.

When Baloo finished, he had a sign that says applause. Underdog responded to that and started clapping. Ryan checked his pockets and groaned. "You could have given me one more minute!" He complained.

"So what will it be master Sora?" Baloo asked. "You're gonna grant me any wish I want, right?" Sora asked, trying get it down. "Well almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." He said, counting his fingers. "Like what?" Ryan asked.

Baloo came to Reepicheep. "Rule #1, I can't kill anyone. So don't ask." He chopped his head off to show his point. He poofed over to Sora. "Rule #2. I can't make anybody fall in love anybody who is." He showed it by batting his eyelashes, and intertwining his fingers. Then he kissed Sora on the cheek with huge red lips, and pinched his cheeks. "You little pudding there." He laughed. He poofed over to Ryan. "Rule #3. I can't bring people like poor Michael Jackson back from the dead." He showed his point by turning green and slimy. Ryan did not look well as he looked like he wanted to throw up. "It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!" He quickly poofed back to his regular form.

"Other than that, you got it!" He ended. Sora, Ryan, and Reepicheep looked at each other, most likely forming a plan. "Provisos? You mean limitations on wishes?" Ryan asked. "Some all powerful bear Genie. He can't even bring back Michael Jackson from the dead." Reepicheep chuckled. Sora pretended to look sad.

"I don't know guys. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here." Suddenly, Baloo put his foot in front of Sora and co. "Excuse me?" Baloo asked disapprovingly. "Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my ball? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me? I don't think so, not right now, you're getting your wishes so SIT DOWN!" He shouted.

Sora and co. hesitantly sat on Underdog. Baloo zipped in front of them. "Now in case of emergencies, the exits are here, and here, and here, and here, and here, and here- anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the dog. Weeeeeeeee'rrrrrrrrre," Underdog got boosted up and exploded through the cave. "Outta here!"

**(1). Sorry TLSoulDude and KingHuffman, but I have plans for who both Homer Simpson and Mushu should be. My sisters pretty much helped me decide who genie would be. Sorry, but thanks anyway.**


	9. To make a Prince

Back at the Palace, Ansem was scolding Darkrai. "Darkrai, you broke my daughters heart, and so next time you must get my permission before you behead anyone." He said sternly. Darkrai bowed in "guilt". "I assure you your highness, it won't happen again." He promised.

Ansem took Kairi and Darkrai's hands. "Alright you two, now let's put this whole terrible incident behind us." He ordered. Darkrai took Kairi's hand. "My most sincere apologies Princess." Kairi's glare burned into his skull. "At least one good thing will come with my being _forced _to marry; when I am Queen I'll have the power to get rid of _you_." She said coldly. Darkrai chuckled nervously. Ansem nodded approvingly and turned back to Kairi.

"Alright, now back to this suitor business… Kairi?" Kairi was already heading toward the garden. "Kairi!" Ansem shouted, chasing after her. Darkrai's smile shrank into a frown as soon as they left. "If only I had gotten that Pokeball!" He cursed.

"I will have power to get rid of you!" Chatot mimicked Kairi. He growled in anger and disbelief. "Just great! We gotta keep kissing up to that King and his wine head daughter! We'll be out of this city not long from now." Darkrai calmed him down. "Not really Chatot. It's only when Kairi finds that _chump_ husband. She'll have us banished!... Or worse, beheaded!" Darkrai and Chatot grabbed their necks, thinking about losing their well attached heads.

Chatot's face suddenly lit up. "Hey, wait a second! What if _you _were the chump husband!" He suggested. "What?!" Darkrai asked in disbelief. "Well listen, _you _marry the Princess, alright? And then uh… then _you_ become the King!" He explained. Darkrai's face lit up as well at that idea. "Yes... Marrying the Princess and become King. Please continue." He said interested. Chatot eagerly continued.

"Yeah and then we'll throw 'papa in law' and 'the little woman' off a cliff." He demonstrated it by throwing himself off the chair. "YAAAAAAAAA-KERSPLAT!" He mimicked when he fell on the ground. Darkrai chuckled. "I love how your scheming little mind works!" He complimented. The two started cackling evilly.

**XXX**

Sora, Ryan, Reepicheep, and the new bear genie Baloo, were currently flying on Underdog in some tropical part of the dessert. Baloo was dressed as a female flight attendant. "Thank you very much choosing Underdog services. Please do not step off the dog until it comes to a complete stop." He said. When Underdog stopped, Sora and the others got off and received goodbyes from the 'flight attendant'. "Thank you, goodbye, goodbye, thank you, goodbye!" He suddenly took off the clothes. "WELL! How about _that_, Mr. doubting Thomas'?" He asked smugly.

Sora smiled. "Oh, you sure showed us." He said sarcastically. "Now about my three wishes…" He said thoughtfully. Baloo looked at him curiously. "Doust mine ears deceive me? Three?" He asked. "You are down by one boy!" He held up one finger in front of Sora's face. "Well Baloo, I don't remember Sora _wishing_ to get out of the cave." Ryan pointed out. "Yeah, if I remember correctly, you did that on your own." Reepicheep finished. Baloo looked like he was gonna say something, but couldn't think of anything and ended up with his mouth slack jawed.

"Well I feel sheepish." Baloo said, turning into a sheep. He glared at the others. "Okay you baaaad boys, no more freebies." He ordered. Sora shrugged. "Fair deal." He approved. He started thinking while Baloo was resting between two trees like a hammock. "Three wishes… Well they gotta be important." He turned to Baloo. "What would you wish for?" He asked him.

"Me?" Baloo pointed to himself. He sat on the ground in thought. "No one's ever asked me that before. Well in my case-, oh never mind." He sighed. "What is it?" Ryan asked curiously. "Yeah, come on. Tell us." Sora said.

Baloo sighed. "Freedom." He answered sadly. Sora took out the Pokeball. "I guess you don't get out much, huh?" He guessed. "It comes with the job kid." He turned incredibly big and strong all of sudden. "PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWER," He sank back down into the Pokeball. "Itty bitty living space." He said in a small voice. "Wow. Sharing a room with J is one thing, but not being able to move in your own room is too much." Ryan said.

"But, oh!-To be free, I wouldn't have to go-POOF-What do you need?-POOF-What do you need?-POOF-What do you need?" He said. "I'd be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the things and all the treasures in all the world!" He said. Than he shrank back down.

"But what am I talking about? Let's get realistic here, it won't happen. Baloo, wake up and smell the honey." He said sadly. "Is there a way to free you?" Sora asked. "Well, the only way is if my master wishes me to be free. I'm pretty sure you can guess how many times that happened." He stated. Sora got an idea. "I know, why don't I wish you free?" He said.

Baloo got a flat look on his face. "Yeah, right." His face turned into Pinocchio, whose nose was long like he just lied. Sora pushed it back in. "No, really, I promise. After my first two wishes I'll use my third wish to set you free." He promised. "But I want to use your third wish for an endless supply of soda!" Ryan complained. "Shut up, Ryan." Reepicheep muttered.

Baloo thought about it for a second. "Okay kid. You got yourself a deal." He said. Baloo shot back up, dressed as a magician. "Let's make some magic!" He shouted. He got next to Sora. "Now then, what is it you want most?" He asked. "Well, there's this girl." Sora started to explain. Baloo made the sound of a buzzer from his mouth. "Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" He asked, poking Sora's spiky head.

"But Baloo, you've never seen her. She's smart, spunky, and…" "Pretty?" Baloo suggested. "Beautiful!" Sora corrected. "She's got these ocean eyes, and wine red hair, and her smile!" He sighed dreamily.

Baloo, Ryan, Reepicheep, and Underdog were dressed in French clothes at a French restaurant. "C'est la amour." Baloo said in French. "But she's the Princess." Ryan pointed out the problem. "To even come close to her I'd have to be a-…hey, can you make me a Prince?" Sora asked, forming a plan.

Baloo grabbed a book. "Let's see… Chicken a la King?" He asked taking out a chicken. "No. How about a King crab?" He took out Sebastian, who pinched him. "I hate when they do that. Cesar Salad? No wait, never mind. Aha! To make a Prince." He said. He floated over to Sora with a big grin on his face. "Say the magic words." He said.

"Baloo, I wish for you to make me a Prince." Sora wished excitedly. "Alright!" He turned into a cheerleader and whooped before becoming some kind of fashion designer. "First, those clothes are so Kingdom Hearts two." He said in disgust. "Let's try something like this." He tied a bow around Sora's chest, earning a confused look from the latter. Baloo pulled the Bow and the clothes Sora had on became white Arabian royalty clothes with a turban to cover his spiky hair.

"Oh! I like it! But I think you're missing something. First off, servants!" He shot magic at Ryan, giving him a black Tuxedo that looked somewhat like a servant/waiter. "Not bad." He commented. "Alright, now we need transportation. Excuse me, mouse boy." He ordered.

"No! You're not getting a piece out of me." Baloo shot magic at Reepicheep that made him run over to them. Baloo poofed Sora onto some kind of reality TV show. "Alright Sora, now how would you like your very own camel! Watch out, they spit." He turned Reepicheep into a camel, that spat on the ground. "Hmm… not enough." He disapproved. He clicked his fingers and Reepicheep turned into a horse. "Still not enough, what would he need."

He kept clicking his fingers as Reepicheep turned into other various objects. When he was normal, Baloo's face lit up. "Yes! He's some kind of giant version of Dumbo!" He flicked magic at him again, and this time Reepicheep was an elephant who still had his hat and sword carrier. He looked at his reflection in the lake. He trumpeted terrified, and ran up a tree. Unfortunately his weight caused the tree to bend backward to Sora. He inspected Ryan and Reepicheep. "They look good." He approved.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, he's got the servant, but we're not done yet! Hang on to your turban kid, we're gonna make you a star!"


	10. Prince Aros!

Ansem was at the Palace researching the light of the heart. He was ready to print his report when-"Your majesty!" Ansem let out a startled yelp and ended up shutting down his computer. "I am here to discuss a solution to the problem with your daughter." Darkrai said, coming in.

"Squawk! A problem with your daughter!" Chatot mimicked. Darkrai unwrapped what seemed to be a list of laws, and read one of them aloud. " 'If the Princess has not yet chosen a husband, than the King shall choose for her.'" He read. Ansem didn't look too happy.

"But Kairi hated those men. I can't choose someone she'd never want to be with." He said. "Not to worry, your Majesty, I'm not finished yet." Darkrai said. He began reading again. "If in the event a suitable Prince isn't found, the Princess shall merry… hmm, interesting." He said curiously.

"What? Who?" Ansem asked. "The secondhand man. Why that would be…me." Darkrai smirked sinisterly. Ansem started reading the rules carefully. "I'm certain that the law said she's supposed to marry a Prince." He said. Darkrai's eyes glowed in Ansem's face once again.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures." Darkrai said. "Yes… desperate measures." Ansem repeated, already entranced. "You will _order_ the Princess to marry me." Darkrai commanded. "I… will order… the Princess… to-," He came out of his trance for a second. "But you're too old." He said. Darkrai tried harder.

"The Princess _will_ marry me!" He demanded more fiercely. "The Princess will marry…" They were both interrupted by the sound of a trumpet. "What is that? That music!" Ansem immediately came to his balcony to see what the commotion is about. "Darkrai, you must see this!"

At the streets seemed to be a parade led by a familiar black bear. They burst into song.

Parade: Make way for Prince Aros! Say hey to Prince Aros!

Baloo: Hey clear the way in the old bazaar. Hey you! Yes you, it's bright new star. Come be the first on your block to meet his eye.

As he sang this, Baloo slammed on silver ware from a shop, and banged on Barbossa's hat.

Baloo: Make way, here he comes! Ring bells, bang the drums, are you gonna love this guy!

He gestured to Reepicheep, now an elephant, who on top of him had Sora himself. Sora smiled, showing off his shiny teeth. Ryan was running around acting all energetic, trying to get others to cheer too.

Baloo: Prince Aros, fabulous he, Aros Leonheart.

He flew to where Jorgen and his guards were standing and pulled the carpet from underneath him, making them fall down on one knee.

Baloo: Genuflect, show some respect! Down on one knee.

As Baloo continued singing, Chatot was dancing to the beat. But one glare from Darkrai was enough to stop him.

Baloo: Now try your best to stay calm, brush up your Sunday salaam, then come and meet his spectacular coterie!

He scooped up a bunch of men, making a ladder of them. All the men on it shook Sora's hand, until they lost balance and fell on top of him.

Baloo: Prince Aros, mighty is he, Aros Leonheart. Strong as ten regular men definitely.

While no one was looking, Baloo fired a blast of magic at Sora, making him lift up all the men that fell on him. Baloo then poofed into an old man and said to Carl Frederickson:

Baloo: He faced the galloping hordes!

He turned into a little kid with a toy sword and said to baby Mario and baby Luigi:

Baloo: A hundred bad guys with swords! Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Aros!

Kairi heard the excitement outside too. She also came out and watched what was going on.

Baloo: He's got seventy five golden camels. Purple peacocks he has fifty three. When it comes to exotic type mammals-

He turned into various animals around Fine and Rein.

Baloo: Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world class menagerie!

He turned into a woman and began singing again, but this time with Cinderella, Snow White, and Belle singing too.

Baloo: Prince Aros, handsome is Aros Leonheart.

Sora showed off his muscles, which immediately got bigger from a blast of magic from Baloo.

Baloo: That physique! How can I speak, weak at the knee? Well get on out in that square, adjust your veil and prepare to gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Aros.

Kairi scoffed at the new Prince and went back into her room.

Baloo: He's got 95 white Persian monkeys.

Guards: He's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!

Baloo: And to view them he charges no fee.

Sora through out gold onto the streets, which some people tried picking up.

People: He's generous, so generous!

Baloo: He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies proud to work for him, they bow to his whim love serving him, they're just lousy with loyalty to Aros! Prince Aros!

Ansem ran to the doors of the Palace and began opening them. Darkrai immediately closed the door. A shaking sound came and the door was immediately opened thanks to Reepicheep.

Baloo: Prince Aros, amorous he Aros Leonheart! Heard your Princess was a sight lovely to see.

As Baloo sang this, no one seemed to notice the flattened Darkrai and Chatot behind the door.

Baloo: And that good people is why, he got dolled up and dropped by with 60 elephants llamas galore with bears and lions a brass band and more, with his 40 fakirs, his cooks, his bakers, his birds that warble on key! Make way for Prince Aros!

When the song finally ended, Darkrai slammed the doors on all the people outside. Ansem was clapping for their performance. "Splendid! Absolutely marvelous!" He cheered. Sora cleared his throat and tried speaking in a more mature voice.

"Your Majesty, I've come from far away to seek your daughter's hand in marriage." He said. Ryan appeared from behind Reepicheep in his servants clothes. "Oh right. This is Ryan Syrus my humble servant. He's with me all the time to get me what I want." He explained. "Hey there!" Ryan said. Sora sighed. "Ryan, show some respect!" He ordered him.

"Oh no, it's fine Prince Aros Leonheart. Any way I'm King Ansem, delighted to meet you. This is my secondhand man Darkrai, he's happy to meet you too." He gestured to Darkrai, who looked anything but happy. "Ecstatic." He said flatly. "I'm afraid Prince Heartless-," "Leonheart." Sora corrected. "Whatever. You can't parade here uninvited and expect to-," Ansem looked at Underdog, who was hovering in the air. "Oh my, this is quite an amazing dog!" He said in awe. "I don't suppose I could have a ride on him." He asked Sora. "Why certainly your Majesty. Allow me." Sora offered. As soon as Ansem got on Underdog, Darkrai used physic to stop him from moving.

"Your Majesty, I must advise against this." Darkrai said. "Oh come now Darkrai, have a little fun." At the end of that last sentence, Ansem pushed Darkrai to stop the physic. The force was too much for Chatot, as he fell to the ground landing with a plop. Ansem was having the time of his life as he rode on Underdog. At one point Underdog swooped under Reepicheep. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Reepicheep shouted.

Darkrai asked Sora some questions. "Just where exactly did you say you came from?" He asked suspiciously. "Uh… well farther then you've ever traveled." Ryan lied for Sora. Darkrai smirked. "Try me." He dared.

Ansem ran into Chatot and started chasing him. "Hey watch it! Watch- OW!" Ansem ran into Chatot again. Chatot flew up to dodge the next blow Underdog sent at him. He wiped his brow in relief… only to hit a column face first. He fell on the ground, dazed.

When the ride came to an end, Underdog walked strangely. "Man, that ride was probably the best I've had all year." He fainted on Reepicheep's trunk. Ansem grabbed Sora's cheek. "This is a very impressive youth! And a Prince besides." He came to Darkrai. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Kairi after all." He whispered. "I don't trust him." Darkrai said.

"Oh nonsense, I am an excellent judge of character." Ansem said. "Oh excellent. Right, right, NOT!" Chatot mumbled. No one noticed that Kairi was in the room already. "Kairi will definitely like this one." Ansem said confidently. "I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Kairi." Sora said. Darkrai came between them.

"Your Majesty, no! I must intercede on Kairi's behalf. This boy is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the Princess?" He asked suspiciously. "Your Majesty, I am Prince Aros Leonheart. I am sure that I will win the heart of Princess Kairi." Sora said confidently.

"How dare you? All of you! Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" Kairi shouted angrily. "Oh dear." Ansem murmured. "Don't worry Prince Aros, just give Kairi enough time to cool down." Ansem said as he led Sora away. Darkrai glared daggers at Sora behind his back.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Heartless."


	11. A whole new world

After the bad luck of Kairi overhearing Sora's conversation of _winning_ her heart, he was muttering to himself, thinking of a plan. Ryan was taking the Royalty to his advantage and drinking soda since Scott couldn't stop him this time. Baloo and Underdog were playing chess. Reepicheep was trying to hold his sword with his hands right.

"Man, now Kairi won't even talk to me." Sora said to himself. Reepicheep was just about to hold his sword…until it slipped between his fingers and split in two. He growled and through the split sword onto a pile of even more split swords.

Baloo was waiting impatiently for Underdog to make his move. "So move." He said. Underdog finally got the advantage point. "Check!" He declared. Baloo looked at him in disbelief. "That's a good move…" He then did a great impression of Rodney Dangerfield. "I can't believe it! I'm losing to a dog."

"Baloo, I need help." Sora said. Baloo ran over. "Alright little britches, here's the deal, you wanna be a ladies man you gotta be a straight shooter. Do you got it?" He explained.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, confused.

Baloo pointed something out on a black board, dressed as a teacher. "Tell her the TRUUUUUTH!" He shouted. Sora got rid of the black board. "No way!" He exclaimed.

"If Kairi found out I was this worthless street rat, she'd laugh at me." He sighed. Baloo poofed onto his head as a lamp. "Great! A woman loves a guy who can make her laugh out loud!" He said. Sora scowled and "turned him off".

Baloo poofed back to normal and took a downright serious tone. "Kid, all joking aside, I really think you should be yourself." He suggested.

Ryan zipped in front of Sora's face. "I agree with him for once. Kairi seemed to like you when you were a street rat. By the way, can I borrow five bucks?" He asked really fast.

Sora groaned. "That's the last thing I should do. And I'm not just talking about lending Ryan five bucks. I gotta go see her, I gotta be smooth! Cool, confident." He said putting his hat back on.

"How do I look?" He asked Baloo. Baloo sighed. "Like a Prince." Ryan, Reepicheep, and Baloo watched as Underdog flew Sora to Kairi's balcony. Ryan perked up.

"Normally I pretend to puke when it comes to romance, but in THIS area, I think I can help. I have seen Scott romancing with April." He planned. Baloo looked confused. "Who?"

"Never mind. It's a long story." Ryan sighed.

**XXX**

Kairi sighed in melancholy, still thinking about the poor boy who was unfairly beheaded. Simba looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Kairi." He apologized.

"Princess Kairi?" Kairi and Simba bolted up. "Who's there?" Kairi asked. Sora entered her balcony. "It's me, Prince Aros." He quickly made his voice deeper and more mature.

"Prince Aros Leonheart." He said. Kairi sighed in annoyance. "The last person I want to see is you!" She spat. Sora gave up on his deep voice. "No, please Princess! Give me a chance!" He begged. Simba got in the way, sending him a low, threatening growl.

"One more step and you're dead kid." He growled. Sora gave him a startled look. "You can talk?" He asked, surprised.

Simba sighed in annoyance. "What do you think I am, a circus animal? Look kid, I admire your spirit, but from the way I see things, she does NOT want to see you, bucko!" He explained.

"Why not?"

"Because Kairi's under a lot of emotional pain and the last thing she wants is some Prince at her doorstep. So for now, I'll take it easy on you; but if you're not gone by the time I count to three, I'll TEAR you to SHREDS!" Simba threatened. "One! You better get moving!" He started counting.

Near the balcony, Ryan and Baloo were talking with Underdog. "So Underdog, how's our little love bug doing?" Baloo asked. "Not so good." Underdog responded.

"Oh vey!" Baloo sighed. Ryan just slapped his forehead in annoyance.

Back at the balcony. "Two! I'm warning you kid." Simba continued. Sora took off his hat in an attempt to get him away. "Nice kitty, down kitty." He said nervously.

Kairi turned around to shout another insult at him. But her face softened from anger to surprise when she saw that his hat was off. She's seen this guy's gravity defying spiky hair somewhere…

"THREE!" Simba was about to pounce on Sora, when Kairi stopped him. "Wait Simba, stop!" Simba calmed down and turned to Kairi's side. "Do I know you?" Kairi asked Sora curiously.

"Uh…no! No!" Sora tried to convince her. Kairi wasn't buying it. "You remind me of someone I… met at the market place." She said.

"The market place?" Sora stammered. For some reason, an annoying bee was flying near him. He swiped at it as he continued trying to make up lies.

"I have servants that go to the market place for me. I even have servants that go to the market place for my servants." He continued.

Kairi turned melancholy. "No, I guess not…" She sighed.

The annoying bee, who turned out to be Baloo, whispered to Sora: "Enough about you, Don Juan De Marco, talk about her. If she's smart, fun, with lovely hair, the pretty eyes, anything! Pick a feature!" Sora got the picture.

"Uh, Princess Kairi, you're very…" He tried to think of a positive way to describe her.

Baloo helped out. "Wonderful, amazing, magnificent, looks good with honey!" Sora turned to him. "Huh?" Kairi apparently heard the outburst too. "Huh?"

"Sorry, I was thinking with my stomach." Baloo apologized. Sora recovered quickly. "I was about to say extremely beautiful." He explained.

"Nice recovery, little britches." Baloo complimented. Kairi smiled. "I'm rich too you know." She said, smoothly. "Yeah." Sora said, not understanding what she's doing. "Daughter of King Ansem." She continued. "Yeah." "A fine prize for any Prince." "Um, right. A Prince like me." Sora said as she got closer to him.

Baloo apparently knew what was going on. "Warning! Warning!" He buzzed in Sora's ear. Sora still wasn't listening. "Right. A Prince like you…AND EVERY OTHER SELF CENTERED JERKFACE I'VE MET!" She said, now burning with rage.

Baloo was looking like a pilot with his plane going down. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE WON'T MAKE IT! SAY GOODBYE TO MOWGLI FOR MEEEEEEEE!"

Sora was now stammering with confusion. "But-," "Go… jump off a cliff or something!" Kairi said angrily.

Baloo came back up. "Stop her! Stop her! You want me to sting her?" He asked Sora.

"Buzz off!" Sora whispered to him. "Fine. But remember, beeeee yourself." Baloo reminded him. "Yeah, right." He muttered. "What?" Kairi asked.

"Um… you're right!" Sora corrected. "You're not just some prize to be won, you gotta make your own choices. I'll go now." Sora jumped off the balcony. Kairi gasped.

"No!" Sora came right back up. "What? What is it?" He asked. Kairi gave him a confused look. "How are you doing that?" She asked. Sora flew up, revealing that Underdog was below him. "It's a super dog." Sora explained. Underdog kissed Kairi's hand. "You can call me Underdog, your highness." He said politely. Kairi giggled.

"It's lovely." She approved. "You don't…wanna go for a ride, do you? We could leave the Palace. See the world." He offered. "Is it safe?" Kairi asked nervously. "Sure. Do you trust me?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Kairi gave him a surprised look. "What?" She nearly whispered. "Do you trust me?" Sora repeated. Kairi smiled. "Yes…" As soon as Kairi hopped on, Underdog bolted into the sky, leaving behind a confused Simba. Kairi giggled, which turned into a gasp when they nearly ran into a wall. When Underdog flew over it, Sora began to sing.

Sora: I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under on a super dog ride. A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say you're only dreaming…

Kairi: A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you.

Sora: Now I'm in a whole new world with you!

Kairi: Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feeling! Soaring, tumbling, relieving in an endless diamond sky. A whole new world!

Sora: Don't you dare close your eyes…

Kairi: A hundred thousand things to see,

Sora: Hold your breath it gets better.

Kairi: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be.

Sora: A whole new world!

Kairi: Every turn a surprise!

Sora: With new horizons to proceed.

Kairi: Every moment red letter!

Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you.

Sora: A whole new world.

Kairi: A whole new world.

Sora: That's where we'll be.

Kairi: That's where we'll be.

Sora: Thrilling chase,

Kairi: A wondrous place,

Both: For you and me…

The two decided to stop and watch the fireworks at the land of the dragons, where one of Sora's old friends', Mulan lives.

"It's all so magical." Kairi sighed.

"Yeah." Sora said dreamily. Kairi got a mischievous smirk on her face. "It's a shame Reepicheep and Ryan had to miss this."

"Nah, Reepicheep hates fireworks. And Ryan isn't too active at this time of night." Sora unconsciously answered. "Um, Sora…" Underdog warned. Sora suddenly realized what he just said.

"Uh, that is-! Oh no…" He sighed. Kairi excitedly took his hat off, once again revealing his spiky hair. "You are the boy from the market! I knew it!" Her excited face turned into an angry one. "Why did you lie to me!?" She demanded.

"Kairi, I'm sorry!" Sora tried to apologize. "Did you think I was STUPID?!" "No!" "That I wouldn't figure it out?" Kairi asked angrily. "Well I hoped you wouldn't… no wait, that's not what I meant!" He said.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth." Kairi commanded. "The truth?" Kairi nodded expectantly. "Go on." Underdog persuaded. "Uh… well the truth is I sometimes dress as a commoner, to escape the pressures of Palace life! But I really am a Prince." Sora lied again. "Oh boy…" Underdog sighed.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kairi asked. "Well, you know… wouldn't it be strange if Royalty would escape dressed up like that?" Sora asked smugly. Kairi giggled softly. "No." She turned the feather of Sora's hat in the right place and snuggled against him.

Underdog finally gave in and watched the couple for the rest of the night.


	12. How many traps can he set?

Underdog flew Sora and Kairi back to Kairi's balcony. Kairi smiled at Sora. "Goodnight, my handsome Prince."

"Sleep well, Princess." Sora responded. The two got closer to each other. Underdog caught Sora off guard by sending him closer to her, and the two kissed passionately.

Kairi soon left, sparing one last loving glance at Sora. Sora had a huge grin on his face. "Yes!" He cheered as he fell on underdog. Ryan saw Sora come down. "Hey Sora, how'd it go?" Sora was silent. "I'm guessing by your grin it was fine?" He guessed.

"Yeah… and for the first time in our life, things are starting to go right." Sora said, gazing at the stars.

Suddenly his gaze was blocked by hands grabbing him, taking him by surprise. He gasped as they caught him and gagged his mouth. Jorgen and his guards trapped Reepicheep inside a net. While Underdog was being held down by Jorgen's powerful magic. Ryan, who normally would have fought them off the spot, shouted in disbelief: "CRUD! They HAD to catch us at night! Morning, I would stick my sneakers up their-!" Ryan was interrupted by the gag sent around his mouth too.

Darkrai, with Chatot on his shoulder, appeared in front of Sora. "I'm afraid you've warn out your welcome Prince Heartless." He said sinisterly. Sora glared at him. "Why you-!" He shouted, muffled by his gag.

Darkrai already walked away. "Make sure he's never found." He ordered. Sora and Ryan tried running, but one hit on the head from Jorgen's wand was enough to knock them both out. The two were sent falling into an ocean, left to drown.

The two came to as soon as they hit the water. _Darkrai should have scheduled us to drown at day time.._ Ryan thought, trying unsuccessfully to fly out. Sora noticed the Pokeball mere inches from where he was. _The ball!_ He thought hopefully. He tried his best to swim, but the weight that was attached to him slowed things down. Sora ran out of air, and slipped effortlessly out of consciousness.

Lucky for him, his hands touched the Pokeball, summoning Baloo. When he came out, he was holding a stereo playing _the bare necessities._ He looked upset. "It never fails, you jam to a beat, then a rub at the ball." He complained. He turned around and saw an unconscious Sora and Ryan. He gasped.

"Sora! Ryan! Snap out of it!" The two didn't respond. Baloo turned to Sora. "I can't cheat on this one, I won't be able to help you unless you make a wish! I want you to say 'Baloo, I wish you would save our lives.' Got it? Okay. Come on, Sora!" He shook Sora's body, making it look like he was nodding.

"I'll take that as a yes." He suddenly made a loud siren sound with his mouth, and turned into a giant submarine. "Top scope!" He shouted, then said a bunch of things in German as he took Sora and Ryan back up to the surface. The two instantly coughed and breathed sweet air back into their lungs.

"Don't scare me like that, guys!" Baloo said. Sora smiled. "Baloo, I…uh…" Baloo just grinned back at them and hugged the too. "Thanks, Baloo." Ryan thanked. "Well, I'm getting kind of fond of you kids… Not that I wanna pick out curtains." Baloo responded as he flew them back to the Palace.

**XXX**

Kairi was happily humming and thinking about the wonderful night she spent with Prince Aros. Ansem appeared at her door. "Kairi." He said.

Kairi came near him. "Oh, daddy I had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." Kairi said happily. Ansem didn't seem to listen to her. "Kairi, I've chosen a great husband for you." Kairi looked confused. "What?"

"You will wed Darkrai." Ansem gestured to Darkrai, who just appeared inside her door. She gasped in shock. "You're speechless. I like that in my wife." Darkrai smirked.

Kairi glared at him. "I will _never _marry you." She promised. "Daddy, I chose Prince Aros!" She told her father. "Prince Aros left." Darkrai lied. "You better check your future sight attack, Darkrai." Sora, who suddenly appeared at the doorway, said angrily. Ryan was right next to him.

"Prince Aros!" Kairi cheered gleefully. Darkrai gasped. "How the-?!" Chatot accidentally blurted out, before realizing what he just said. "Squawk!" He recovered. "Hey Darkrai, why don't you tell Kairi and Ansem that you tried to kill us!" Ryan demanded.

Darkrai looked uneasy. "Don't believe them, Your Highness. They're obviously lying." Darkrai's eyes glowed in front of Ansem's face again. Sora took notice of it. He whispered something to Ryan urgently. Ryan nodded and took something out of his pocket.

"Obviously…lying." Ansem repeated. Kairi looked at her dad in disbelief. "Daddy, what's wrong with you?!" She asked. "I know what's wrong!" Sora shouted. The thing Ryan took out of his pocket looked somewhat like a crescent shaped moon. Ryan held it in front of Darkrai, weakening his power and breaking Ansem free of his trance. Ryan looked at Sora smugly. "And you said this charm was a waste of munny." He said. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?!" Ansem asked as soon as he was free. "Darkrai was controlling you with hypnosis." Sora explained. Ansem looked at Darkrai in disbelief. "What? Guards, get him!" He commanded. "Now Ansem, I'm pretty sure there's a logical explanation." Darkrai tried to lie. Sora, Kairi, Ryan, and Ansem continued backing him to the door. Now that they knew who the villain was, Chatot had no reason to pretend to be mindless.

"That does it. We're dead. It's over. Just dig a grave for both of us, we're dead!" He gave in. Darkrai suddenly looked at Sora's pocket and found the Pokeball. He nearly grabbed it, until the guards grabbed him and took him away. His hands started glowing.

"This is not done yet, boy!" He shouted. He released his power with a smokescreen attack. Everyone was coughing and gasping for breath. "Search for him everywhere!" Ansem demanded. Sora came up to Kairi. "Kairi, are you okay?" "I am now." Kairi responded. Ryan took out another camera. "Finally, I can see it!" Sora and Kairi's moment was interrupted as Ansem cut through them. "Ah, come on!" Ryan complained.

"I can't believe it! My most trusted Vizier betrayed me! How will I-?" He noticed Kairi and Sora holding onto each other. "Could it be? My daughter has finally chosen a husband! Praise Kingdom Hearts!" He shouted with glee.

He grabbed Sora's face. "Oh, I could kiss you!... Uh but not really, I'll leave that to Kairi." He chuckled. "My boy, you shall be crowned King!" Ansem declared.

"King?" Sora repeated, getting a guilty look on his face. "Yes, an impressive youth like yourself whose naive yet has an uncommon sense of justice who cares about everyone, is just what this Kingdom needs!"

**XXX**

Chatot was packing things inside their secret lair. "We gotta get out of here! We gotta pack our things and leave this place! But um, how about this picture! I'm making a funny face in here, is it-?" For some very strange reason, Darkrai was cackling madly.

"Oh boy, he's gone nuts." Chatot sighed. "Darkrai? Darkrai?! Get a grip man!" Darkrai suddenly gripped Chatot's windpipes. "Good grip…"

"Prince Aros is nothing more than that worthless street rat Sora! And his assistant Ryan is his partner! He has the Pokeball, Chatot." Darkrai found out. Chatot looked angry. "Why that little-!" Darkrai choked him again. "You are going to relieve him of it!" He ordered. Chatot looked at him in disbelief.

"Me?!"


	13. The truth

Sora was still thinking about the whole becoming King thing.

"King? They want me to be their King?" He thought out loud. Suddenly Baloo appeared from the Pokeball in Sora's hat. "CONGRATULATIONS!" He cheered.

"Hail the conquering hero!" He turned into a one man band, though Sora didn't seem to notice it as he sulked passed him miserably. Baloo got another idea. He appeared in front of Sora pretending to hold a camera. "Sora, you've just won the heart of the beautiful Princess Kairi! What are you gonna do next?" He asked. Sora continued to ignore him and walked past him.

As Sora flopped down on the bed, Ryan, Reepicheep, and Underdog were watching him from the window. "I wonder if he's okay?" Ryan wondered out loud. "Maybe he's just excited to become King." Underdog guessed. "Are you kidding? Sora is upset because it's not really him becoming King!" Reepicheep explained.

Baloo appeared next to Sora with a script book that said "Soladdin." "You're line is 'I am going to free the bear genie.'…Anytime." He said patiently. Sora sighed. "Baloo, I can't." "Sure you can. You just have to say-," He grabbed Sora's lips and made him lip synch: "Baloo, I wish you were free- "I'M NOT JOKING!" Sora interrupted.

Baloo looked kind of shocked. "Look, I'm sorry! But they wanna make me King-! No, they wanna make Prince Aros King. Without you Baloo, I'm just Sora…" He sighed.

"But you won kid!" Baloo tried to cheer him up. "Because of YOU! The only reason people respect me is because of you!" Sora realized. "What if they find out I'm not really a Prince?" Sora worried. He then came up with the worst thought. "What if Kairi found out? I'd lose her…" He thought out loud. He turned to Baloo sadly.

"Baloo, I can't do this by myself. I can't wish you free." Sora said. Baloo, for the first time, looked angry and disappointed. "Yeah, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else, and I was starting to feel left out." He started to go back in his Pokeball.

"Now if you'll excuse me, _master._" He spat out the last word like poison as he went back in the ball. Sora looked apologetic. "Baloo, I'm really sorry." Baloo just blew him a raspberry from the inside the ball. Sora instantly became angry. "Well FINE! Than just stay in there!" He shove the Pokeball under a pillow.

"Ooo…" Ryan muttered. Sora glared at them. "What are you guys looking at?!" He asked, still a little peeved.

Reepicheep instantly glared at him. "Looks like he's turned himself into a jerk." He said as he walked away.

"Try telling the truth for once." Ryan followed him. Underdog pouted miserably as he flew away. "Guys wait! I didn't mean…" Sora pleaded.

Sora took a look at his hat. "What am I doing? I'm drowning in my own lies. Baloo's right, I gotta tell Kairi the truth!" He said determinedly. Kairi's voice echoed across the river. "Aros, will you come here?" She asked. Sora sighed. "Here goes." He started exiting the garden. He didn't notice Chatot disguised as a flamingo imitating Kairi's voice.

"Kairi, where are you?" Sora asked. Chatot continued mimicking Kairi. "Out in the menagerie, hurry!" "Kairi" ordered. "I'm coming!" Sora assured. As soon as he was out of sight, Chatot laughed evilly and began taking action. He was stopped however by another flamingo who thought he was a girl. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, PINKY?!" He shouted as he punched him in the gut, sending the flamingo down. "Jerk." He muttered.

Chatot entered the Garden and pulled the Pokeball out from under the pillow. "Boy, Darkrai's gonna be happy to see you!" He mimicked Darkrai and himself. " 'Excellent work, Chatot.' Ah, go on! 'On a scale of one to ten, you are eleven.' Ah, Darkrai, you're embarrassing me! I'm blushing." He chuckled as he flew the Pokeball to Darkrai.

**XXX**

Ansem was making an announcement at the balcony of the Palace to the toons of Mixrabah. "Toons of Mixrabah, my daughter Kairi has finally chosen a suitor!" He announced to the ecstatic toons.

Sora appeared near Kairi. "Aros, where have you been?" Kairi asked Sora. "Kairi, there's something I have to tell you-," Kairi started pulling Sora to the balcony. "The whole Kingdom has turned up for Daddy's announcement!" She said excitedly. "No, wait! I have to-!" Sora tried to explain. Unfortunately he was a little late as Kairi pushed him onto the balcony and King Ansem announced: "Here is your new King of Mixrabah!" The crowd cheered loudly when Sora appeared.

"Oh boy…" Sora waved to the crowd awkwardly. Somewhere else in the Palace, Darkrai and Chatot were watching.

"Oh, look at them. Cheering that stupid liar!" Chatot cursed. "Let them cheer." Darkrai said calmly. He took out the Pokeball that Chatot stole and rubbed it. Out came an angry looking Baloo.

"You know kid, I'm getting really-!" He stopped and awkwardly realized who he was talking to. "Oh, you're not Sora." He took out some glasses and adjusted them as he stared at Darkrai. "Tonight the part of Sora will be played by a sinister and ugly pokemon." He said. Darkrai shoved him on the floor and laid his foot on Baloo's face. "I'm your master now!" He declared.

"I hoped you wouldn't say that…" Baloo muttered. "Bear, grant me my wish! I wish to become the King!"

**XXX**

In the skies of Mixrabah, really dark clouds were gathering at the top of the Palace. And a dome came off of it! Suddenly Ansem's cape started glowing, soon it came off and went around a figure they hoped they'd never see. Darkrai. He gave a low evil chuckle.

"Darkrai, you dirty traitor!" Ansem cursed at him. "That's King vile betrayer if you please." Chatot imitated a certain Pirate. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Sora determinedly looked for the Pokeball, only to see it gone. "The ball!" He exclaimed.

"Finders, keepers Heartless!" Darkrai pointed to a very familiar figure. Baloo! He was now huge and had glowing yellow eyes. He picked up the Palace and began moving it somewhere else. "Baloo! No!" Sora shouted. "Sorry kid, I got a knew Master now." Baloo apologized with a sad look on his face.

"Darkrai, stop this! That is an order!" Ansem demanded in vain. "No, there is a new order now. Finally, _you _will bow to _me_!" Darkrai ordered. "We will _never _bow to you!" Kairi bravely declared.

"If you won't bow to a King, THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER! Bear, grant me my second wish! I wish to be the most powerful Sorcerer, IN THE WORLD!" He wished. Baloo covered his eyes and aimed his magic at Darkrai. "BALOO, STOP!" Sora tried pulling back his finger, but Baloo already fired it at Darkrai.

"Ladies and Gentleman, a warm Mixrabah welcome for Sorcerer Darkrai!" Chatot announced. Darkrai smirked at Kairi and Ansem's scared faces. "Now what were we doing? Ah yes, ABJECT HUMILIATION!" He fired a powerful blast of magic at the two, forcing them to bow. Simba appeared and was about to pounce on him.

"Sit boy!" He shouted as he fired a blast of magic at Simba. When it was done, Simba was once again a cub. "What's going on?" He asked. Darkrai turned to Kairi. "Now Princess, there is someone I'd like you to meet." He smirked. Sora flew in with Underdog. "Darkrai, get your hands off her!" He ordered. Darkrai fired a blast of magic at Sora, making him unable to move. He began singing.

Darkrai: Prince Aros, yes it is he, but not as you know him.

He forced Sora and Kairi to get close to each other.

Darkrai: Read my lips and come to glimpse reality. Yes meet a blast from your past, whose lies were to good to last, say hello to your PRECIOUS. PRINCE. AROS.

On the last part, Darkrai fired magic at Sora, turning his clothes back into his black drive clothes. "Or should we say, Sora." Chatot told Kairi. "Aros…" Kairi said, shocked.

Sora took Kairi's hands. "Kairi, I tried to tell you, I'm just-," Darkrai got between them.

Darkrai: Your Aros turns out to be merely Sora.

As he sang this, he fired magic at Ryan and Reepicheep, turning Reepicheep back into a mouse and Ryan back in his real clothes. "Hey!" Ryan protested. He fired a tornado around the three.

Darkrai: Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me. His personality flaws give me adequate cause,

He sent the trio inside a keyhole part of a dome and started to blast them. Underdog flew in after them. "Baloo!" Sora shouted to a sad Baloo.

Darkrai: To send him packing on a one way trip, so his prospects take a terminal dip his assets frozen, the venue chosen is the end of the earth- Whoopee! Tada!

"Bye see ya!" Chatot shouted.

Darkrai: Ex Prince Aros!

Darkrai continued cackling evilly as he approached the terrified Kairi and Ansem.


	14. The fight

**An: More characters from Prince of Heart are in here! I don't own J, Scott, or April either. They belong to TLSoulDude. On with the show!**

The part of the Palace Sora and co. were trapped in ended up in a terrible blizzard near the edge of a cliff. Sora and Ryan were shivering like crazy. "Th- th- th- they had t- t- to make a b- b- b- blizzard in the movie!" Ryan complained. "I can't even warm us up."

Sora wasn't listening. He found Reepicheep's hat in the snow. "Reepicheep!" He called. He looked over the cliff worriedly. "REEPICHEEP!"

Suddenly he saw something moving in the snow. He started digging. "This is all my fault. I should have freed Baloo when I had the chance." He muttered. Finally the snow revealed a half conscious Reepicheep. He put Reepicheep in his jacket.

"Are you alright?" He asked him. "I'll be okay." Reepicheep nodded, shivering. "I'm so sorry guys. I made a mess of everything. We gotta go back and make things right." Sora declared. Ryan looked around hopelessly. "How? We have no way of transportation! I can't fly right now, Underdog is-!" Suddenly Ryan heard a low whimpering sound.

"Underdog!" Sora and Ryan exclaimed. They looked up and noticed that the pillar was on top of his tail. Sora got an idea. "Ryan, Reepicheep, start digging!" He ordered. All started digging the snow out. Unfortunately the snow was what's holding the pillar in place. It started rolling again. The three started running away from it, only to see the cliff in front of them.

"No! There were so many things I wanted to do! The people reading this fic didn't even get to see me use my powers!" Ryan cried as the Pillar rolled closer. Sora got an idea as he saw the Keyhole. He pushed Ryan and Reepicheep and himself to where it was gonna land and the three were safe. "Yeah! We did it!" Sora cheered.

"I'm gonna rest now…" Reepicheep said as he fainted. Now free, Underdog shot up and scooped the three onto him. "Yeah, back to Mixrabah! Let's go!"

**XXX**

Back at the Palace, poor Ansem and Kairi were being tortured by Darkrai and Chatot. "Have a Krabby Patty Polly! Have some more!" Chatot mocked as he continuously stuffed Krabby patties into Ansem's mouth.

"Stop it right now! Leave him alone!" Kairi begged Darkrai. Darkrai snickered and signaled Chatot to stop, who reluctantly obeyed.

"It hurts me to see you working like this Kairi. A beautiful flower such as yourself should be with the most powerful guy in the universe." Darkrai waved his hand, and from underneath it appeared a beautiful golden crown, fit for a Princess.

"What do you say, young lady? We rule together with you as my Queen." He asked. Kairi grabbed a bottle of hot sauce from behind her and threw it at Darkrai's face. "In your dreams!" Kairi shouted. Darkrai screamed in pain from the sauce. After recovering, he threw Kairi to the ground.

"I'll teach you to show some respect!" He shouted. His face suddenly lit up. "Hmmm, bear," He called for Baloo, who was sulking in the background. "I have decided my third wish." Darkrai smirked evilly. "I wish for Princess Kairi to fall in _desperate_ love with me." Kairi gasped.

"Um, Master, there are a few Provisos and some quid pro quo-!" "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, YOU IDIOTIC JUNGLE BUM!" Darkrai interrupted furiously. While Darkrai was fussing with Baloo, Kairi noticed Sora, Ryan, Reepicheep, and Underdog from behind some treasure. She gasped in happiness, which Sora immediately signaled her to be quiet. Kairi started thinking up a plan.

"Darkrai," Kairi called, directing Darkrai's attention back to her. She smiled slyly. "I've never realized how incredibly handsome you are." She said. Baloo's jaw dropped and threatened to fall off as Darkrai smiled. "That's better. Now tell me all about me." He ordered.

Baloo turned around and noticed Sora and co. "Sora! Little buddy-!" "Shh!" Sora shushed. Baloo got the message and literally zipped his mouth up. He flew to Sora and unzipped it. "Kid, I can't help you since I work for the crazy nutcase now. Plus, he can summon Heartless and Crystalli! What are you gonna do?!" Baloo demanded. Sora sighed coolly.

"I'm a street rat, remember? I can do this." He assured. Sora approached ever closer to the Pokeball. "And your eyes are so… hypnotic." Kairi fake complimented, making a signal behind Darkrai's back for Sora to keep moving.

Chatot was eating something when he suddenly noticed Sora approaching the ball. "Dar-!" Reepicheep clamped Chatot's beak shut while Sora got closer. Unfortunately the ruckus between Chatot and Reepicheep caused a bowl to land on the ground with a loud **CLANG!** Darkrai turned around at the sudden alarm. Kairi instantly sprang into action and planted a passionate kiss Darkrai's lips.

Sora's eyes widened in shock and repulsion, Ryan started gagging, and Reepicheep stuck his tongue out. Darkrai smiled in satisfaction. "That was-," In the reflection of Kairi's crown, he noticed Sora for the first time. "YOU!" He fired a blast of magic at Sora, striking him to the wall. "How many times do I have to kill you, boy?!" He shouted angrily.

Sora ran into Darkrai and held him off. "Get the Ball!" He ordered Kairi. Kairi immediately darted for the lamp. "No!" Darkrai shouted as he threw off Sora. He fired a blast of magic at Kairi. "Ha, ha! Princess, your time is up!" He shouted as Kairi was placed in an hourglass. "Kairi!" Sora shouted. Sand started falling into Kairi's side.

"Oh! Nice shot Dark-!" Chatot started complimenting, but was knocked out when Reepicheep hit him on the head with his sword. Reepicheep aimed for the Pokeball next. "Oh no you don't!" Darkrai shouted as he fired magic at Reepicheep, turning him into a toy mouse that cats play with. "Reepicheep!" Sora shouted.

Underdog also flew after it, until Darkrai fired magic at him and turned him into a regular dog once again. "And to make sure you won't get the ball now," Darkrai summoned some familiar shadow Heartless and Crystalli Soldiers in front of Ryan. "How am I supposed to take care of these guys by myself?" Ryan asked himself hopefully.

"Because ya' won't!"

Ryan shot up at the familiar voice. First came down a boy with untidy brown hair, crocodile skin boots, an aussie hat, a pair of jeans, and a white shirt. This was Scott Highflier.

Next came another boy with messy black hair, piercing red eyes, a black hoodie jacket with what looked like a grey shirt underneath, and a black leather glove on his right hand. This was J.

Last came a girl with purple tank top, jeans, brown hair, and earring on her right ear. This was April Goodeve.

Scott smiled down at Ryan. "Ryan, li'l mate, where've you been?" He asked in his Australian accent. "Uh… you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ryan said. J glared at him. "You said you were going for a newspaper. Here we are, WEEKS later, dealing with some crackpot and YOU say we wouldn't believe you." Ryan looked down. "Okay, I retract my previous statement…" He muttered.

"Come on! Sora, you take care of Darkrai, we'll take care of the Heartless and Crystalli!" April planned. Sora gave her a thumbs up and went after Darkrai. J shape shifted himself into an alligator and smirked, showing his sharp teeth. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." He growled. Scott made himself more muscular. "Bring 'em on!" He said with sheer determination. April started flying into the air. Ryan too, started flying in the air, with miniature sun's in his hands. "FINALLY! The first time in this fic that I fly!" He cheered. "Let's go, guys!" He and the rest of the Superhumans flew into the battle.

Sora summoned his trademark Kingdom Key Keyblade and started to go near Darkrai. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Darkrai said as he blew fire around Sora. "Why don't you just come and fight, me you cowardly snake!" Sora threatened. Darkrai appeared out of the fire.

"A snake, am I? Well why don't you see how ssssssssnake like I can be?!" Darkrai suddenly transformed into a giant rattlesnake with dark snake skin and yellow fangs. He lunged at Sora, who barely dodged. Then Sora took a swing at Darkrai's face, causing said snake to scream in pain.

Baloo was dressed as a cheerleader while cheering: "Rick em', rack em', rap em', rake, stick that Keyblade in that snake!" "You ssstay out of thissss." Darkrai ordered. Baloo got a flat look on his face as he got out a flag that said Darkrai on it and said: "Darkrai, Darkrai, he's our man, if he can't do it- GREAT!"

"Sora!" Kairi shouted from inside the hourglass. The sand was up to her knee. Sora got an idea. "Ryan! Come here!" Ryan zipped over. "What? I'm a little busy." He said. Sora pointed to Darkrai. "Can you distract him for me?" He asked. "Oh, fine. Leave it to me!" Ryan flew in front of Darkrai's face.

"Hey viper breath, over here!" He called. Darkrai immediately started swinging at Ryan who dodged everything easily. Until he made a surprise attack with his tail. Ryan stared at it as it was inches away from him. "Oh, this is gonna hurt…"

"Kairi, hang on!" Sora aimed his Keyblade into the hourglass, a bit too late. Darkrai trapped him in his coils as he squeezed Sora hard. "Darkrai? But where's-?" Sora turned around to see April carrying an unconscious Ryan in her arms.

Darkrai chuckled. "Little fool. You thought you could defeat the most powerful Pokemon on earth!" Chatot cheered him on. "Squeeze him, Darkrai. Squeeze him like-!" Baloo elbowed Chatot away with an innocent look on his face.

"Without the bear Genie, you're nothing." Darkrai mocked Sora. Sora's face lit up as he got an idea. "Baloo! Baloo has more power than you'll ever have!" Sora said defiantly.

"What?!" Darkrai exclaimed. "He gave you your power, he can take it back!" Sora continued.

"Kid, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Baloo asked nervously.

"Face it Darkrai, you're still just second rate!" Sora bragged. Darkrai looked thoughtful. "You're right. His power exceeds my own… But not for long." He dangerously circled Baloo.

"The kid's crazy, he's a little punch drunk. One too many hits by the snake." Baloo lied. "Slave! Grant me my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful Genie!" Darkrai wished. Baloo sighed. "Fine, your wish is my command. Way to go kid." He whispered the last part.

Baloo aimed a magic blast at Darkrai, and the snake immediately became bigger, he looked like a genie, except with dark skin and the same glowing yellow eyes. Sora took his chance and broke the hourglass Kairi was in. Kairi looked up at the new Genie.

"What have you done?!" She asked Sora. "Just trust me!" Sora shouted back. Sora turned around and saw what he was looking for. A Pokeball. He smirked and turned to Darkrai.

"Not so fast, Darkrai! Aren't you forgetting something?" Darkrai looked down at him. "What?" "You wanna be a Genie? Well then you get everything that goes with it! Back to your Pokeball!" He held up the Pokeball as it started sucking him up. "No!" He shouted. "Uh, I'm getting out of here." Chatot said awkwardly. But he was too late as Darkrai grabbed Chatot's tail and dragged him into the ball with him.

"Phenomenal cosmic power, itty bitty living space." Sora repeated with a smile on his face. Baloo zipped over to him. "Sora, you little genius!" He congratulated.

Reepicheep turned back to his original self, as did Underdog with his Superpowers. All the Heartless and Crystalli disappeared and Ryan fully recovered.

The young Simba jumped into Ansem's arms… until Simba grew back into a lion and his weight drove the King down. All of Darkrai's magic around the Palace finally returned to normal.


	15. The end

"Get your darned beak out of my face!" Darkrai shouted from inside the Ball. "AH, SHUT UP, YOU MORON!" Chatot fired back. Sora and co. smirked. "Allow me mates." Scott winked at Sora as he grabbed it, his arm still muscular. "A couple 10,000 years in the cave of wonders oughta' cool him down!" He declared as he threw said Ball all the way to the cave of wonders.

Sora gave a sad look to Kairi. "I'm sorry I lied to you about who I truly am." He apologized. "I know why you did that." Kairi replied sadly. "So, I guess this is… goodbye." Sora said. Kairi groaned. "That stupid law! This isn't fair! I love you…" She said the last part softly.

Baloo was stifling tears as he spoke. "Kid, it's no problem you still have one wish left! Just say the word, and you're a Prince again." He offered. "But Baloo, you're still a prisoner." Sora rejected. "Hey, it's just an eternity of servitude, _this _is love."

Baloo gestured to Kairi. "You're not gonna find another girl like this in a million years. Believe me, I've tried." He explained.

Sora looked at Kairi. "Kairi, I do love you, but I gotta stop pretending to be someone I'm not." He explained. "I understand…" Kairi gave in. Sora smiled at Baloo. "Baloo, I wish for your freedom." Baloo didn't seem to be listening. "One more Prince wish coming-! What?" He asked.

"Baloo, you're free!" Sora held up the Pokeball, and a bright light engulfed Baloo's body. When it cleared, Baloo no longer had the chains around his arms. He looked at his own ball in disbelief. "I'm free… I'm free…"

He zipped to Sora. "Quick! Wish for something crazy like the Nile! Just wish for the Nile!" He begged. Sora looked confused. "Uh… I wish for the Nile-," "NO WAY!" Baloo cheered. He started bouncing around the room like a Ping Pong ball while stopping to shake other's hands occasionally. "THAT FEELS GOOD! I'M FREE! I'M FREE AT LAST!"

Baloo out of nowhere got a suitcase and started loading things in it. "I'm outta here! I'm off to see the world! I-!" He noticed Sora looking unusually sad about him leaving. "Baloo, I'm gonna miss you." He said sadly. "You two, kid." Baloo said as he hugged Sora. "No matter what people say, you'll always be a Prince to me."

Ansem looked somewhat upset about something. "That's right, you've certainly proven yourself as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem." Kairi eyed Ansem suspiciously. "Daddy?" "Well, am I King or not? The Princess can now marry whomever she desires." Ansem declared. Kairi smiled and rushed over to Sora. "Him, I choose you, Sora." She said to him.

Baloo cheered at this great moment. "Oh, all of you get in a big group hug!" He hugged everyone, even the superhumans who just arrived in the scene. _Get me out of this cheesy scene._ J muttered. Baloo turned to Sora. "Do you mind if I kiss the mouse?" He gave Reepicheep a tiny peck on the cheek. "Oh, hairball." He spat.

"Well, I can't do anymore damage to this fic. I'm outta here! Bye you two crazy lovebirds!" He shouted as he flew away. "Dogman, chow! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! I don't care what I am, I'm free!"

Later that night, Sora and Kairi were on top of Underdog, singing a familiar song.

Sora: A whole new world,

Kairi: A whole new life,

Both: For you and me.

The couple then kissed passionately, and flew over the moon. Suddenly the moon started laughing, and when it turned around, it was revealed to be Baloo. He grinned at the camera.

"Made you look!"

**The end!**

**For now…**


End file.
